The Tower Of Flames
by Turn-Of-Fate
Summary: Four Years on from the 8th Charlie Bone, Old Ezekiel has Died and Manfred has taken over his greatest work, will charlie bone and the other endowed be able to defeat this madman and his powerful followers before the tower of flames end all. OliXCha R&R
1. Death Of A Magician and Happy Birthday

**Hey fellow Charlie Bone fans, I'm really looking forward to writing these (if it's successful XD) so sit tight and enjoy the ride.**

**Jenny Nimmo Owns this series Okay.**

**The Tower Of Flame  
><strong>

**Prologue: Death of a Magician**

This story starts with a scene that some of the endowed would see as a tragedy but others like Lyell bone and his family would love to witness.

Four years ago Ezekiel Bloor had everything taken away from him, his home, his fortune his power, and his honour, even his dog Percival who he had called his best friend for half of his life betrayed him in the end, his companion who he had modified to keep alive for over 4 dog lifetimes had pushed him down the steps of his own house as if to say "You have been my master long enough time for me to take over", of course the dog wasn't saying this, how could a dog become his master, he had become quite insane in these hard years.

After he was thrown from Bloors academy, now known as the Bone Academy, he had been subjected to great cruelty by the people he thought he owned, Mr. Weedon had outright left never to be heard of again, His grandson Harold had abandoned him, and The Yewbeams had betrayed him, the only person he had left was his annoying Great-Grandson Manfred, this boy had taken him into his home, fed him clothed him and even set up his help from the government to keep him funded, Ezekiel hated the boy, especially the way he made him pass down all of his secrets to him, Manfred had decided to become a sorcerer like Ezekiel and continue his work, Ezekiel didn't want to pass his knowledge on to Manfred but who else was there.

Over the four years living with his great-grandfather Manfred had written his notes in 5 Volumes as thick as his leg, thought his legs were rather skinny, Ezekiel had shared everything, or so he said, he had told Manfred that he only held one more secret, and he would only tell Manfred this the day he died so Manfred being the evil impatient man he was decided to move up this date.

He had started these two weeks ago, with his new found knowledge of alchemy Manfred had designed a poison that took 15 doses to kill, the last dose would also take 2 hours to kill the user in the form of heart failure.

Manfred was adding the 15th dose to his great-grandfathers tea.

Exactly an hour and a half later Ezekiel was calling weakly for Manfred from his bed room, when Manfred entered he saw that the white sheets he had made up for the old man were sprawled with blood that he has coughed up, he was pale as snow and his arms were twitching.

"Manfred my Boy... My Heart thinks I am dying." The old man called weakly.

"What shall I do Grandfather?" Manfred asked quietly, this was it he would find out the secret that old coot was holding tightly in his grasp, Manfred has tried several times to get this out of him using hypnotism but to no avail, even on his strongest day he could get it out of him.

"Percival, I want Percival here now!" this was a shout but still was almost inaudible.

"But Percival is here grandfather" Manfred explained staring into his great-grandfathers cold dying eyes "he's on the bed with you"

"Percival My friend, I thought you were gone to me" this was a humiliating sight for Manfred, watching this once wonderful, powerful man stroke and kiss something that wasn't there.

"Are you sure you are dying Grandfather, is it time for the Secret?" Manfred asked greedily

"Yes...yes it's always been about my secret hasn't it Manfred, I've always known, if I do tell you I need a promise to be made." Ezekiel said with a malicious smile.

"And what would that be Ezekiel?" Manfred asked using his great-grandfathers real name, showing he didn't see him as family, all he wanted was the secret so powerful even Ezekiel wouldn't let slip by hypnotism.

" I want you to kill them, kill them all, every last stinking person in that retched city, all the endowed who daresay they are worthy of the title, make sure the worst ones, Lyell Bone, Paton Yewbeams, and most of all... Charlie Bone." Ezekiel demanded in his loudest, angriest voice yet, "KILL THEM!"

"Yes Ezekiel, I will do this and more, now what's the secret!" Manfred demanded grabbing Ezekiel by the shoulder but immediately let go when Ezekiel started coughing more blood.

Under The floorboards near the door is a book, this contains my darkest magic, it is yours to have, just promise me to perfect it, finish it for me." Ezekiel pleaded "it is our best work"

"Our Best Work" Manfred thought confused

"Ok Ezekiel I'll finish your dirty work" Manfred said as he pulled up the floorboards to retrieve the huge rotting book with a very shocking title "is this everything Ezekiel, is this real?"

"Yes Manfred now stay here with me until I..." he didn't get to finish his sentence because Manfred has sent a flame right at his grandfather to shut him up.

"I've been listening to your voice for 4 years, Shut up old man!" Manfred shouted as he did this, Ezekiel was killed almost instantly; he sprawled about in pain for a few seconds before he died, either from his injuries of Manfred's poison. "Finally peace and quiet"

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Charlie **

After a long restless sleep Charlie Bone finally awoke and the dream he was having drained away from his memory, all he knew is that it had old man Ezekiel Bloor and Manfred talking about some kind of secret, Charlie blinked away the dryness at his eyes and rubbed the sleep from the corners of them, looking at his clock he guessed he had Been sleeping for about four hours, he walked over to his table and studied a photograph from four years ago. they were all so young him and all of his many friends from The Bone academy, the photo was taken a few days after the downfall of the Bloors and count Harken of Badlock, he studied the pair at the very back of the group and smiled; Emma and Tancred, arms round each other in their puppy love, it's a shame that didn't last.

"Tanc you idiot" Charlie said to himself.

Charlie had woken half an hour before his alarm and could still hear his father snoring in the other room so he decided he needed a cold shower to wake him up, he had spent all night laying wide awake excited about his birthday, his family would surely surprise him.

During his shower bits of his dream came back to him, he saw Manfred with flames in his jet black eyes burning a house, burning his great grandfather.

This just confused Charlie so he just decided to forget about it.

After getting dressed in the Bone academy uniform which was the same as the Bloors but with the new logo, Charlie made his way down his stairs.

"Good Morning Charlie, Happy birthday" came a voice to his right when he was half way down.

This voice of course was his grandmother on his mother's side Maisie, she spoke from a photograph Charlie went by, Maisie had died last year after fighting a two year battle with cancer, this was very distressing for Charlie and it was worsened by the fact that every photo of her spoke to him.

Good Morning Maisie thanks for birthday wishes" Charlie said with a smile which faded as soon as he passed by.

the thing was, Charlie was bored with is life, just a few years ago he had excitement every day, he may not of had his father, he may have been treated like shit at school by the Bloors and grandma Bone, but at least he would face that challenge, that danger all the time, things were too peaceful nowadays, the quiet times had slowly took his friendship group apart, without a need for them to hang around the endowed children hardly ever saw each other on the weekends, Charlie could say he kind of wished something would happen, maybe an evil endowed could take over the city, or the Bloors could bring back Harken, or someone could go missing, but nothing had happened in four years.

But not to his knowledge, all that was about to change.

Charlie Strides into the kitchen to find his mother making him a full English, some surprise breakfast, he sat down and waited for a while and when the food was placed in front of his Charlie snapped.

"God damn it, can't you even cook mum, it's my birthday breakfast and you've burnt it!" This was the first sign of Charlie's foul mood today.

"I'm still learning, my mother always did the cooking remember" Amy bone ran from the room with a sob, Charlie felt bad and wanted to say sorry but there was no time he had to eat fast and catch the music department bus.

Leaving his dirty plate in the sink Charlie throws on his cape and rushes out, where he passes a group of young lads who laugh at his cape.

"Fuck you guys; I'm proud of my cape!" Charlie shouted as he ran to the end of filbert street, it was true Charlie was proud of his cape, the bone academy was his academy, and he owned it and was a student.

Charlie nearly missed the bus but his best friend at Bones Fidelio held up the driver for him, when Charlie met his friend on the bus Fidelio shook his hand and wished him a great birthday.

When they took their seats near Gabriel silk Charlie spoke;

"Fid, have you noticed how boring life's getting?" Charlie asked

"Sure have Charlie boy, no Bloors, no bad guys to speak of, looks like we might have to be normal for a while" Fidelio explained.

"I hope things are going to pick up now I'm 16" Charlie states, "good old sixteen"

"Sixteen and legal hey Charlie!" Fidelio laughed and clapped Charlie on the back "someone might give you a special gift tonight"

"Ha ha ha, no chance fid, I've never had a girl even interested in kissing me never mind you know what" Charlie said in a matter of fact tone.

Just then the bus pulls up at Bones and Fidelio spots Olivia Vertigo waiting for them both, well waiting for Charlie.

"That's what you think" Fidelio said quietly with a defeated sigh.

"What you say?"

"Oh nothing...nothing" Fidelio walked past Olivia and into the building leaving Charlie confused for the umpteenth time today.

"Happy Birthday Charlie Boy!" Olivia screams as she throws herself on him with a hug, she then pecks him on the head and lets go, this shocks her and she go's very red but manages to act it off.

"Wow I've gotten all worn out after that hug Charlie" she laughs and runs away.

Charlie is left standing there on his own, not even bothered by this kiss and walks into the academy.

Charlie's day went by in a flash, it wasn't the best birthday at school he had expected, he had lost his trumpet and was thrown out of music class to find it, and eventually he discovered it lying in the school grounds for no reason, but the rest of the day had finished in a snap until he got to the stairs heading to the kings room.

Upon entering he received a very warm welcome from his friends, they had deliberately mad Gabriel hold him up so they had time to light the candles on a large birthday cake and they had all filled in a card too,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE!" they all shouted as they attacked him with party poppers and confetti.

"Thank you guys I thought my birthday were going to be boring" Charlie thanked giving gout hugs to them all.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Olivia said with a grin

"What?" Charlie quizzed

"Oh nothing, nothing Charlie" she said defensively

"everyone get to work, for god's sake!" came the shout from the door, it was Mr. Drake the new caretaker, he had taken up the challenge of making sure everyone in the kings room did their homework every night just because he despised them all.

"But its Charlie birthday" Emma Tolly argued "we have to celebrate it"

"The kings room is for work Bird girl now shut up and work" Drake said with a laugh as he sat on a large chair behind the bad side of the table, Where Joshua Tilpin and the Branko Twins evilly eyed them all.

Charlie was royally pissed off at this but it was no use arguing, so he just got on with the work.

Afterwards Lysander announced that they were all to go exploring in the ruins tonight for a bit of fun, and nobody would turn that down, not even Charlie... on his bloody birthday.

At 7pm that night they all met outside the ruins and went inside, the group went in a line that had Lysander at the front, then Tancred, Olivia, Emma, Gabriel, Fidelio, Dogbert, and Charlie pushed right to the back, right to the back on his birthday what a piss take this was, first no party then they go exploring and now this.

Then Charlie noticed Which Direction They were Heading, he noticed this when they all made their way into the Brilliant golden room that was the Red Kings bedroom, they all instantly felt the aura of confidence and safety that comes with just being in this room.

"Just where are we going?" Charlie asked from the back of the group.

"You'll see Charlie" Fidelio Stated "it was my idea; you should go to the front with Sander" Fidelio Winked at Olivia.

They eventually made their way to the small door that led into the basement of the Pets cafe and Lysander knocked three times, just a few moments later the handle began to turn slowly and the door swung open to show an empty room.

"Happy Birthday Charlie!" came a loud shout from nowhere, Charlie shrieked as two invisible arms wrapped around him.

"What the hell!" Charlie shouted as he jumped backwards.

"Oh sorry Charlie" said Una Ominous as she reappeared with a wide grin on her face "hiya!"

"Oh its Una, wow you've grown lots since I last saw you" Charlie said as he patted the nine year old on the head.

"Don't patronise me Charlie bone, it's you who ain't been here in two years" Una Stated stamping her right foot and pointing in Charlie's face.

"I've been preoccupied" Charlie started "so what's going on here?"

"Why don't you find out Charlie" Olivia suggested "and then we can all get out of this tunnel"

Charlie laughed as he noticed all his friends still crouching in the cramped tunnel behind him.

Then all went up the basement stairs to the main part of the Pets Cafe, Charlie Was Confused, what was going on.

But Charlie found out what was happening when he walked into the cafe and found that it was full of people he knew, Benjamin, Naren Bloor, and some of his other friends outside of Bloors, the tables were full food, Drinks, Mr. Ominous had even set up an expensive looking Dj station with music blasting through everyone's ears, tables had been pushed aside to make a dance floor too.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE!" came a huge shout from everybody; even runner bean was heard barking away.

"Oh my god!" Charlie shouted "Thank you Guys!"

The party was great and everybody was drinking accept Billy who was just sitting quietly in the corner with Remembrant.

**Billy's POV**

Billy was bored, parties defiantly were not his thing, everybody was drunk and making fools of themselves, he could see Emma emptying her guts into a bucket with Tancred patting her back; Billy thinks he can hear her telling him to go away but he can't really make out the words between hurls.

He also spotted Charlie and Olivia, out of their faces on Vodka, Dirty dancing to the music, and nobody seemed to notice them both as they were all also very drunk, he observed Charlie engaged a kiss, Olivia didn't Object, probably because she was so drunk that Charlie could look like anything to her.

This went on for just a few moments until Olivia dragged Charlie into the Ominous's living room, Billy waited for ten minutes until he followed, upon opening the door he found them both asleep on the sofa with a blanket over them.

"Don't worry dear, they did nothing funny" came Mrs. Ominous's voice from the corner "I've given them a blanket now let's leave them be"

So Billy left the pair with arms wrapped round each other in a blissful embrace.

**That's my first Chapter done; hope you thought it was brill, please! Read and review and as you can guess this is Charlie Olivia.**


	2. The Hangover

**Here's chapter 2 guys, as you can see I updated blood fast for you all so give me some good reviews lol, hope you enjoy and as always Charlie bone belongs to Jenny xxx**

**Chap 2 the Hangover **

It was around 6 in the morning and Olivia was woken by sounds from the other room, at first she was shocked to feel an arm around her waist, she made a small yelp and fell off the sofa, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Looking back she saw the sofa empty except from Solomon the blue boa, he must have slept on her.

"Awl, the little cutie" Olivia said with a warm smile as she threw on her jacket, she felt like shit, her head felt like it had a ten-tonne weight upon it and her eyes were dry as paper.

Just minutes later Charlie bone awoke not knowing where he was. He literally didn't know he couldn't see himself, and then he noticed the perpetrator: Solomon the blue Boa.

"Change me back Solomon, I need to leave" Charlie pleaded

Solomon reluctantly changed him back and let out a saddened hiss as if to say;

"You're never around anymore"

Charlie put on his coat and shoes and hastily left before Solomon had a chance to stop him.

Charlie then was shocked to taste something strange on his dry lips. Cherry, Charlie had cherry on his lips; his friends must have played a joke on him while he slept.

He left the room to see a congregation of his friends together getting ready to leave to the academy.

Charlie noticed that Tancred's nose was being nursed by Mrs. Ominous.

"What on earth were you doing last night young boy?" she asked

"Can't remember, it's all a blur"

Gabriel also injured, kept his broken ribs to himself for now.

"God!, I need a shower" came the voice of Emma as she came out of the bathroom with sick all down her White body warmer and her neck, she had woken up in the bathroom in a puddle of puke and WKD.

"Defiantly" Tancred laughed, without the knowledge this was his fault entirely.

"Shut up Tancred!"

The lot of them made their way into the ruins, past the king's room and into the castle grounds.

It took them almost an hour of stumbling about and groaning to get heck. They had to sneak into one of the many secret entrances into the academy and into their dorms, with the exception of Gabriel who went straight to the hospital wing with the old I fell down the stairs excuse.

At breakfast that day the rest of the students entered the now one big canteen, to see the group of party goers looking groggy as ever around a table each with a black coffee in hand.

The rest of that day was a physical challenge; in English class Charlie sat at the Tutors desk and was literally thrown out into the corridor by him.

Poor Emma was finishing a masterpiece in Art and ended up emptying her breakfast onto her greatest work ever, Tancred eventually dragged her to her dorm and left her In The matrons care, the new matron happened to be nice this time round, Tancred then reluctantly left still without knowledge of this being his fault.

**(The hangover)**

Allot went on at that Birthday party, Tancred busted his nose, Gabriel broke ribs, Charlie fell asleep with Olivia and neither remembered, this is what really happened.

That night the first event was Olivia and Charlie;

They were just dancing normally like the best friends they are and suddenly the wrong song changes everything, that's when the dancing got more personal, body's rubbing, hot mix of breath and then a kiss, the thing is that they were asleep before any more serious stuff went down.

The second event of the night was between at first Emma and Tancred; Emma as we know was dropping her guts in a bucket with Tancred patting her hard on the back.

"Fucking hell Tancred! I said no!". Emma refused help of this traitor.

"I just want to help you Em" Tancred replied as age hurled again.

"You think this will make up for what you did to me Torson!, and don't you dare call me Em, it's for people I don't hate!"

"Come on Emma, I was young, stupid, didn't know what I had" Tancred explained

"What's going on over here, Tancred she doesn't want you here, get lost!" Gabriel came over drunk and angry pointing his finger at Tancred.

"Get lost Gabe, we both know why you want me out of the way, Emma's not into guys who have nightmares if they put on the wrong socks in the morning" Tancred shouted as he stood away from Emma towards Gabriel.

"So she's into bad tempered, of the rails, immature pricks like you then is she Tancred!" Gabriel pointed Emma who had now stood up.

"You don't know what she wants!" Tancred screamed as He received a slap around the face by Emma

"Shut up!, both of you, stop being idiots and get out!" Emma screamed as she pushed them out of the doors "Cool off"

As soon as they door slammed shut Gabriel was struck by a "lightning" fast punch in the face, falling back and hitting his head on a drainpipe Gabriel Called out in shock and pain.

"Doesn't fucking cross me!" Tancred Threatened as he began to kick Gabriel in his ribs.

Gabriel was whimpering in pain when the kicking suddenly stopped and he heard Tancred thud to the ground near him.

"Sorry bout Tancred" said Lysander as he pulled Gabriel to him feet.

"Thanks Sander, aargh...I think my ribs are broken" Lysander took him inside and plopped him into a chair.

"I'll go get Tancred inside" Lysander then left to get his best friend inside.

Meanwhile Emma had been half helped to walk, half dragged to the bathroom by Benjamin, he helped her bring up the rest of her puke and the spoke;

"So what happened tonight?" Benjamin asked as he helped her sit up.

"Just that Tancred getting me drunk, trying to take advantage of my good nature and apologise for what he's done" Emma answered as she gave a burp.

"Why what did he do to you?" Benjamin asked this in a soft tone.

"As you know me and Tancred were going out once, it was great, I may have been young but I thought he was defiantly the One for me, looks like I thought wrong, Two weeks it took him to look elsewhere, cheated on me he did, with some really pretty girl, better looking than me." Emma continued with an unhappy depressed look on her pretty face "Then I found Tanc's phone in my room, I read his texts and there were loads of texts talking about the good times she's been having with him recently, it hurt so much..."

"Well he's a dick right, that's why you hate him so much" Ben was trying his best to help her out.

"Maybe it's just the fact he still hasn't said sorry, if he would just apologise just once I might be able fall for him again" Emma explained to Ben making him jealous.

"Yeah, but he'll have to figure that out himself won't he" Ben said as he walked away "night Emma"

Billy was bored, very very bored, everybody was having fun but him, he was too young to drink, too shy to get the girl, to different to the others.

So Billy decided to have a little fun, turning to the snoring Lysander and Tancred slumped together on a love seat of all place Billy had a brainwave; running to the kitchen and rooting through the draws, and he found what he was looking for.

Billy took the scissors into the back room where Lysander and Tancred were sleeping and decided on his target, Lysander's dreads were the best target, slowly snipped one off and now decided what to do with it.

Tancred's bag lay next to them and Billy decided to hide it in there. That would leave these two best friends damaged a bit.

Now it comes to the most vital bit of the night, what Fidelio Did , the horrible, spiteful prank he set up.

Charlie must have known his feelings for Olivia, and he had the cheek to kiss her and drag her off into the living room as if he owned her, and even fell to sleep with this girl, but he couldn't blame him, Olivia was amazing.

Fidelio was the one who wanted to kiss the girl, hold her, he even brought himself a condom just in case he got lucky, but Charlie had stolen her.

He found that they were still asleep and decided to do the worst thing he could do in this situation; he opened up his condom and spat into it a few times, laughing after he placed it in Olivia's Coat.

**(End of the Hangover) **

Other than Emma having to go off sick, there were no major problems during the rest of the week until Olivia returned home on Friday.

She got off the bus, went into her house, took of her jacket and sat down at the TV set.

It was only till later on that something went wrong, when Olivia was emptying her jacket pockets for the wash she discovered a shocking item in her jackets top pocket, a used condom.

Without even a reaction Olivia dropped it into the bin and drew her mobile up to her ear, Emma's speed dial already imputed.

The phone rang only once before Emma answered;

"Hello Olivia!"

"Em...ma..."

At the Bookshop just minutes before Olivia called, Emma was inspecting the great big bruise on her back, as if she had been repeatedly whacked upon the back.

It must be a week old by now as it had gone almost blue.

And then her mobile rang:

"Em...ma..."

"Emma, something happ..End at that party" Came Olivia's Worried voice.

"What happened Olivia... Liv tell me please" Emma tried to get whatever was needed to be said out of Olivia but her words were impossible to understand, she was sobbing uncontrollably by now and couldn't speak plain English to Emma.

"Okay, I'm coming round, I'll stay on the phone" Emma ran from her house, sprinting towards Olivia's street.

Olivia was upstairs by the time Emma arrived, Sprinting passed

Mrs Vertigo she belted into her best friends room to find her buried in the covers, crying uncontrollably into her pillow, Emma jumped into bed with her, hugging her round the middle and hushing into her ear.

"Come on Liv, what's happened?"

Emma continued hugging her friend while she asked this.

"I lost it... I lost it and I was drunk" Olivia cried

"Lost what Liv?, your making no sense" Emma was blatantly confused.

"I lost my.. My Virginity, to someone at that party, and I have a good idea who it was" When Olivia finished this sentence she screamed and pinched the wall "this fucks up everything between us"

"Who Liv, who?" Emma pleaded for more information to help her friend.

"Charlie... it was Charlie" Olivia sobbed her hardest yet and threw herself against the wall, Emma had to restrain her. "I may have wanted to one day... But not like this!"

"It's okay Olivia, Maybe he doesn't remember either, he hasn't mentioned anything to you has he" Emma explained trying to calm her friend down as much as she could.

"Emma, it will never be the same, I'm just a Whore!" these words shocked Emma and she pulled Olivia up, faced her and slapped her across the face.

That very day Billy was staying round Gabriel's house, they were in the gerbil house and Gabriel had just hit his side on the door.

"Aargh fuck that hurt!" Gabriel shouted "how did I even do that?"

"You don't know, it happened at the party" Billy explained this to

Gabriel who was looking very confused. "You had a fight with Tancred"

"What, why would I do that" Gabriel had no recollection of this happening.

"You were trying to protect Emma, he was bugging her, she gets angry... At both of you, you both get pushed outside, and Tancred attacks you" Billy explained.

"Tancred could have killed me, he goes to gym like nearly every day" Gabriel was shocked to hear every word.

"But Lysander saved you, by giving him a great punch in the face" Billy said with a grin.

"So that's what happened to his face, I'm gonna ring up Sander, say thanks" Gabriel said happily as he whipped out his and dialled Lysander's number.

Billy admired the teen for his courage in facing off with Tancred that night.

"Hey Lysander, I just want to thank you for the other night" Gabriel said with admiration.

"What are you talking about Gabe?" Lysander obviously didn't remember.

"You saved me when Tancred attacked me" explained Gabriel as he smiled at the fact neither didn't remember.

"Wow really, I don't remember but you're welcome Gabe" Lysander hung up and turned to Tancred "guess who gave you the bruise on your cheek Tanc"

" Let me guess, you" Tancred laughed " I don't mind really"

Tancred opened up his bag to retrieve Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 and out fell a Dreadlock ...

"Oh you're dead!" Lysander screamed as he jumped on Tancred and the fight ensued.

It's lucky they were in the thunder house because Mr Torson

Sent a hurricane surging through the bedroom, knocking them both down to the ground.

"CALM YOURSELVES!" came Mr Torsons thunderous roar, blowing through the house and subsiding the fight, but not before Tancred had his arm broken by Lysander.

Fidelio was at home in his bedroom still thinking over the condom wrapper he had found in his pocket, did he get lucky at the party, or did he play a prank, he just went about his daily business until one of the very rare moments that there was silence, when he was in bed and his nocturnal brother was out for once.

"What have I done!"

Emma stayed over at Olivia's over that weekend, she was hurting so much and Emma could do nothing but be there for her friend.

The next day Charlie awoke on a normal Saturday, his mother made him the normal burnt bacon and eggs, not even toast, they were rich, they had inherited a massive fortune from the Bloors so why did they still live in a rundown house with no expensive things, they could afford to get anything they wanted but his parents Were rather Frugal with the money they had, the most expensive thing Charlie had been bought was his phone that he received for his birthday, An iPhone 4S to his luck.

Charlie had no idea of what had happened at the party on his birthday, but today he would find out. The phone rang.

"Hello, Charlie here"

"Erm, Charlie its Emma... Do you know if anything happened to Liv on Friday?" Emma asked nervously.

"No, why has somebody hurt her?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Something like that Charlie, hey are you doing anything today?"

"No why, you want to go somewhere?" Charlie was getting his hopes up, he didn't like Emma as much as he did Olivia but she had never took interest in him.

"We could go to the Pets Cafe" Emma Suggested as she glanced over to Olivia who was asleep on her bed.

"Erm Okay Em, Meet you at 12"

He used her nickname to add affection.

"Okay see you later Charlie" She put down the phone and Olivia sat up.

"Morning Emma, who was on the phone?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Just my aunt" Emma was scheming, she was planning to get Olivia and Charlie in the same room to talk this out.

"Right Liv, UP! Were going out" Emma Flung a pillow in her face.

"Where to?, I'm in an inside mood" Olivia asked while she got out of bed.

"Go get a Shower, were going to the Pets Cafe" Emma waved Olivia Off.

Olivia reluctantly agreed to these terms and went to pamper and cheer herself up with the power of Make-up, after the hot relaxing shower obviously.

Olivia was done in around half an hour but it was nearly twelve so she told Olivia they would be eating at the cafe for breakfast and they had to go now.

"Why the rush Em?" Olivia asked as they rushed down the road towards the Cafe.

"It's nearly twelve, they'll run out of breakfast cereals, its always busy on a Saturday remember" Emma was obviously lying because she was trying to get they're at the same time as Charlie to avoid a scene inside the Cafe.

Speaking of Charlie, he was in the cafe right now waiting for his "Date" or so he thought, Charlie had some food readily bought for the two and Mr. Ominous said he would bring some cocoa over later, he could actually say he was excited. And the disappointment on his face was apparent when he saw Emma enter, wearing normal clothes, late, and with Olivia, why was this happening.

"Hey Emma!" Charlie shouted as he waved her over, Olivia spotted this and ran out covering her face.

Emma came over quickly but didn't sit down.

"Well if it isn't Charlie bone, you best get outside and sort things out with Olivia after what happened at that party" Emma pointed towards the door angrily "NOW!"

"What happened on Friday?" Charlie asked.

**Fidelio POV**

"What have I done, I couldn't have been that jealous, I need to get over to them now" Fidelio Checked his phone and face book was telling him that Charlie, Emma, And Olivia had checked in at the pet's cafe two minutes ago. "I need o go now!"

Fidelio rushed from his house and jumped on his bike towards the Pets cafe.

**Charlie POV**

"What happened on Friday?"

Emma stared suspiciously at Charlie; "you really don't remember?"

"I don't know what I did, tell me!" Charlie was angry; his friends were turning on him over something he didn't recall.

"Come into the back room with me" Charlie followed Emma into the back room that was empty except for some pets "You and Liv, you did it"

Emma didn't want to say the word "sex" it didn't suit her.

"Did what? your just confusing me"

"Sex, you had sex, Olivia found the condom in her coat..." Emma went very red.

"What! No... No we didn't, I would be able to tell trust me" Charlie stepped back and turned round

"Then explain that to the girl who's like you for four years and you've never took notice until the night you both get shitfaced and have sex that you've both forgotten!" Emma shouted the last bit and pushed Charlie into the doorframe "get out there and straighten things out now!"

"Okay... God this is going to be awkward" Charlie made his way through the Cafe and put his hand on the doorknob... Should he go out, he knows he didn't have sex, but she didn't... god this he really wanted to avoid.

He opened the door and there she was, sitting against the wall, her knees drawn to her chest, Charlie crept over and sat next to Olivia and she tried getting up to run.

"Liv, Don't Go, I can explain" He gripped her wrist and pulled her down, she fell and the way he grabbed her was in a tight hug.

"Is it really true Liv, Did you really find a condom?" Charlie asked not knowing to be soothing or curious.

"Yes, Charlie and it was used... what are we going to do?" This is when Olivia began to cry heavily, Charlie pulled her tight and kissed her on the head just like she had done in the morning of his birthday.

"Well, we must have wanted it... And the alcohol may have helped it along a bit" Charlie suggested and Olivia looked up at him, tears in eyes.

"Its not that we didn't want it, its that we don't remember our first times, that an important event right, something we'll never get back Charlie" Olivia was right Charlie kind of wanted it to be special too, with a special girl who he loved... maybe that could be Olivia one day though.

"Maybe... we should go out Olivia, it seems right ... doesn't it" Charlie suggested hopefully.

"No Charlie... No its not right, you could of got me drunk, you could have drugged me I don't think I can trust you any further, you stole my innocence" she pushed him away and pulled him up, now he looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Liv, it was probably my fault your right..." Charlie then heard a loud crash and then turned to see a bike with the wheels spinning out; Fidelio was getting up off the ground six feet away.

"Stop, don't fall out, it was me!" Olivia initially thought Fidelio was saying he had sex with her not Charlie and was taken aback "You didn't have sex, I planted the condom, it's full of spit!"

When the penny finally dropped Olivia Threw herself on Charlie and kissed him full on the mouth; "I'm so glad Charlie... Maybe now there's a chance for you"

Charlie was equally happy but had to stop kissing the girl and stride over to his traitor of a friend and punch him in the eye.

"What the fuck were you playing at?" Charlie was so happy and so angry he was about to blow when he felt Olivia's arms snake around his waist, He was taller than her so his was easy to do, Charlie calmed down nearly instantly and looked down at Fidelio on the ground.

"Your defiantly not my best friend anymore Fidelio Gunn" Were the final words Charlie said to Fidelio for a while after that.

**That's Chapter two done, it was very hard for me to write because everything had to link up didn't it lol, now hoped you like it, please read and review guys :D **


	3. Shocking Moment

**Hiya guys Chapter 3 is on, hope you enjoy :) and review please, it's slightly shorter than the others due to it just being mostly Conversation.**

Chapter 3

It had been raining until just moments ago and Manfred was already working his flames to dry the wood that lay scattered underneath Ezekiel's body, which looked more alive than ever, the burns that had killed him were completely gone and some colour had reached his old wrinkled face, he always was a famous magician before his endowment went, maybe this is it's final act.

Eight People stood round the body which lay on a large stone slab covered in wood, with a whole in the middle for Manfred to secretly collect the ashes later that night, Magic Stayed in items like that according to the dead man that is. Yorath Yewbeam, the four Yewbeam sisters, the black witch Titania, Manfred and Harold Bloor stood waiting.

In the years before Ezekiel's death, Manfred had been exploiting his desperate need to pass on his knowledge and made sure he squeezed every last fact out of Ezekiel's head before killing him.

"Can we hurry this up Manfred, He's starting to smell" Yorath Yewbeam wasn't lying ever, Dead a week; Ezekiel had a gag bringing pong around him at this moment in time.

"Yes, yes the woods now dry we can carry on" Manfred stated as he looked over to his father Harold Bloor.

"I must say a few words first Manfred if that is okay" Harold was rather serious so Manfred accepted.

Harold stood at the end of the table "My grandfather was once a powerful, Majestic Man, in his prime he was a powerful handsome magician; able to control the elements themselves, discovered a way to bring forth the dead, even defeated Lord Angus Earthward in 1931, a wonderful battle in which my grandfather used this mans own powers against him" Harold Paused " But... He changed, Became twisted, controlling, we are all victims of his, yes even you lord Yewbeam... Lost his great powers and began to exploit all of the endowed, but now as the flames consume him... We are free"

Harold let the speech sink in before nodding to Manfred who poured Paraffin over the body and lit it with his flames. What happened next shocked them all; the flames became Bright green and a loud wail followed, it subsided after a few seconds and the group calmed down.

"What the hell was that!" Titania Tilpin asked, she was ignored.

"The pub, it seams fitting, who's coming along?" Manfred both asked and ordered.

"I will have to pass on that one Manfred, I have business" Harold Bloor exclaimed walking away.

I wasn't addressing you... Traitor" Manfred turned and led the others off " oh and this pubs called 'The Red King' Funnily enough"

Later that night in the corner of the vault in 'The Red King Arms', a bar that mirrored the situation; Dark, damp, nearly empty except for the regulars. The group now joined by a teenage boy who was unrecognisable due to a Crimson hood were chatting quietly when Manfred spoke up.

"I have a plan in action for our revenge, I need assistance off all of you of course, to get into Bloors" Manfred waited " I also need spies better than the Tilpin boy, no offence Titania"

Manfred gave a smile.

"None taken at all Manfred" she said with a wink.

" I'm a shape shifter, I'm sure I'm the perfect spy" Yorath stated, knowing he had the best endowment for spying.

"I recently married into a very rich family with an endowed son, a very interesting ability too"  
>Venetia Yewbeam stated "he can remove his body parts and reattach them at will, he can even leave an eye lying about to spy, it's genius"<p>

"I could Defiantly use that, what about this boy Yorath, is he endowed, who is he?" Manfred demanded.

"Just a relation of mine who can shake the earth itself... He will aid you" Yorath replied, the boy was still silent as ever.

"And Joshua can use his magnetism to make sure he stats loyal can't he Manfred" Titania desperately didn't want to lose face with Manfred.

"I will use him if you agree to my terms, Joshua is well needed to do a special task which we will discuss in Private Titania" Manfred said, this gave Titania hope.

"Now let us all leave, set this plan in motion" Grizelda Bone suggested, the rest agreed and they hastily left.

Than night as Titania entered Manfred's house she knew she was going to like these terms, Manfred sat her down and made sure she was comfortable.

"I've made my decision and decided on Joshua's task" Stared Manfred as he poured himself, not Tilpin some tea.

"Yes Manfred I'm sure he will do anything for you" Titania needed to keep face in Manfred's eye because how else would he notice her"

"Well it's two tasks to be  
>Exact, to find some remains with his magnetic endowment and to kill Charlie Bone." His word was stern, his word was final.<p>

The Bone academy 2 weeks later.

The Paper plane skimmed silently through the air towards Charlie, hitting him on the face and thwacking onto his desk, annoyed Charlie unfolded it.

-I'm sorry Charlie, I was drunk, and jealous ... Fid

-You utterly Betrayed Me Fidelio,  
>You don't betray your best mate over a girl ... Chaz<p>

-Charlie I have to make it up to you somehow ... Fid

-Then stop apologising to me and say sorry to the person who is actually upset then! ... Chaz

-You Mean Liv right, it never crossed my mind to apologise to her ... Fid

-That's cuz you an idiot mate :) ... Chazza

-But she's scary, she'll beat me ... Fid

-And you will deserve it, now leave me be until you apologise ... Chaz

Fidelio ripped up the plane upon receiving it, destroying the evidence of their conversation.

That break time Fidelio crept down onto the grounds where he spotted Olivia at the broken down Entrance to the Ruins, she was with Emma and they were talking in rapid girl speech he didn't understand.

"Blah, blah blah, Benjamin, blah blah blah, Tanc..."

Fidelio crept on over.

"What happened to the ruins?" Fidelio nervously asked as he walked over.

"Oh hey Fidelio, And it obviously has collapsed" Emma Said sourly " Olivia doesn't want to speak with you"

"Then you tell Olivia I'm sorry" Fidelio retorted "Or tell her to listen to me and let me tell her myself"

Olivia turned to Fidelio, and she didn't look happy "Go on"

"Olivia, I'm sorry, I was Drunk... I don't even remember doing it" Fidelio Apologised with a sad look on his face.

"Why did you even bring it?" Olivia Quizzed.

"To use it..." Fidelio Blushed and said "Sorry liv, I'll go now"

Fidelio laughed and when he was gone, so did Emma, a loud squeaky giggle; "we got him good didn't we"

Olivia laughed too; "that'll teach him"

That night at the Dormitory, Fidelio came to Charlie's bedside an spoke to him.

"I apologised to Liv, but I don't know if she's accepted it or not" Fidelio Said to Charlie as he sat on the end of his bed.

"Good, and she told me you're forgiven Fid" Charlie gave a smile.

"Good, oh and Charlie I have an idea for you, the red kings portrait, you know its location right?" Fidelio asked

"In the private collection of my father, he won't let anyone see it, why?" Charlie stated to Fidelio.

"Have you ever tried to enter it?"

"Yes and I was almost in too, but my dad stopped me" Charlie explained "Why?"

"Well if you get in then you can meet the welsh magician, he can teach you how to be a magician and tell you how to bring The King Back to his old form" Fidelio's idea wasn't far fetched or complicated and Charlie needed some excitement in his life so...

"Sure thing Fid, I'll get on it soon"

Fidelio smiled and went to his bed, he was asleep very fast, he must have worried himself to death about Charlie and Olivia.

Charlie couldn't sleep though, something was bugging him lately  
>He felt an odd presence in the City, a dark presence that choked him if you drew too big a breath at night, the air seamed full of an evil taint, and the source was getting closer.<p>

It had been hours since Fidelio had left for bed when Charlie noticed the ground vibrating at a very low hum, and the sleeping boys in the room stopped their snoring and fell silent, they seamed to be in a sort of trance, Charlie himself started to feel sleepy too and couldn't stop himself from dozing off too.

Just as Charlie slept trancelike just like the rest of the academy, the whole earth itself around the academy Nagano to shake, the castles windows shattered, the concrete Cracked but the castle itself remained strong, that couldn't be said for the ruins though, the entrance collapsed and the kings tree inside was rained on by bricks and Mortar.

The castle doors swung open to reveal Manfred and the Boy who accompanied Yorath Yewbeam to Ezekiel's burning, speaking of the old man, Manfred now held his ashes in his right hand.

"Follow me and stop the big quakes" Manfred ordered, the boy stopped the quakes but kept the academies residents asleep for long enough for him and Manfred to reach the stairs to the attics.

Manfred was searching for the Manky old bookshelf that could simply be pulled to the side, Ezekiel had explained how to open it.

"Keep four books on the top, 7 on the next, then 5, and 9 on the bottom shelf, then the door will swing open" Ezekiel had stated.

Manfred did this and the door unclasped, the sound of this echoed down all of the corridors of the attics finally ending in the hall, and Manfred pulled it open with the help of the Boy.

The sight wasn't that special, a large dusty room with shelves filled with age old ingredients left to Ezekiel by his own Ancestors, and in the middle a large table with all sorts of different stains, Mostly Red.

Some of the objects on the shelves were stored in the same liquid the Blue Boa was once in, strange creatures with small birds by their sides.

It's a shame Ezekiel never told Manfred how he revived the Boa.

"Listen, whoever you are, don't tell anyone about this place understand" Manfred warned the teen who still hadn't spoken a single word. There was a long pause.

"Understood" as soon as he said these words Manfred knew exactly who he was.

"Very interesting" He said Amused.

That very next Day Charlie knew something was off in the academy, what happened last night, and why was he so well rested.

His question was answered when Bragger Braine looked at the grandfather Clock in there dorm.

"Three O'clock!" He screamed, this was happening all over the Academy, it seams the hooded boy had stopped his Earthy Lullaby at three o'clock in the afternoon.

At lunch/ breakfast Dr. Saltweather announced they could just have the day to themselves due to the sleeping interruption, he opens up the Common room where everybody could socialise and have fun, it was a recent extension to the academy and help up to date gaming systems and also had a fancy living area with a large television. This is where Charlie and Olivia were, the closest seat to the fireplace, Warm and Cosy, arms wrapped around each other. Maybe this could be love some day.

"Hey, Liv… There's something evil stirring about in this academy, for the first time in four years something's here" Charlie stated both excited and worried.

"And you want to get involved again?" Olivia knew the answer but it humoured her to ask.

"Naturally, and obviously you want in don't you miss vertigo" Charlie joked

"What do you think Charlie Bone" Olivia also joked, "I like adventure and you know it"

"You best be counting us in" Lysander had just sat down on another sofa with Tancred "never forget us"

"I don't know if anything's wrong yet, give me time to figure it out" Charlie said jokingly as he stood up "now I'm going to ring me dad, back in five"

Charlie left, and walked over to the phone booth nearby and dialled the numbers as the others spoke on.

"Trouble finally starting, how bout it Lysander, you ready for a fight" Tancred said gripping his friends shoulder, they had finally made up after two weeks of fighting about something Billy had done, and now admitted to, he was the one with the agro now.

"As Charlie said, we don't know anything yet so no hasty decisions" Lysander said calmly as he removed his fiends hand from his now bruised shoulder. 

"Sander, you've changed man, you used to be off the hook like me" Tancred complained. 

Charlie could be heard shouting down the phone at his father or whoever had answered; "Its important dad, stop being so selfish and hiding that painting away from the only person it can be useful to!"

"Looks like there arguing about a painting, that is Charlie's business I guess" said Emma who had walked past Charlie and sat with the others, opposite seating from Tancred obviously.

Charlie came back and jumped into his seat beside Olivia, putting his arm around her waist and resting his head on hers. The group then watched a film and further television until it was time for bed.

During the time they were walking towards the dorms, the weather got loud, thunder, rain, wind. Tancred and Emma had disappeared earlier on and now it seamed there were arguing, the shouting was louder than the weather and it reverberated around the hall"

"How could you do that to me!" Emma shouted "Getting me drunk, I had an awful night being sick, I really do hate you"

"I thought you would have more fun" was Tancred's Rubbish excuse as he moved towards the doors to the grounds.

"Crap excuse!" Emma shouted as she slapped Tancred across the face, this sent him over the edge and he got really angry.

"All I try to do is be sorry Emma!" Tanced was so angry a huge rumbling bright thunderbolt formed above him in a ball of energy and began to charge getting louder and louder, everyone covered their ears and Emma being so close fell to the ground in fear, looking up at Tancred from his feet, his eyes were glowing red with electricity.

" No Please, don't hurt me" Emma pleaded.

"I'm trying!" Tancred released the bolt and Emma closed her eyes tight and covered her ace in fear, but when she looked up she saw Tancred lying on the ground in front of her, crying in pain.

"TANCRED!" Emma ran over but was stopped by Lysander, Tancred was still charged knowing there luck.

**That's that done, hope you liked it, and please Review :D **


	4. Emma's Forgiveness

**Hey guys, just read through my attempt at Charlie bone and am pretty happy with myself, I'm going to kick off the story from here so enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: Emma's Forgiveness.**

Tancred Torsson the weather Monger From the bone academy was currently in critical condition in the School infirmary, after giving himself a full dose of Lightening, and Magical lightening at that, only the specially trained school Doctor could save him now.

The Flames Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius were doing their thing and purring rhythmically at his feet, his body was burned from head to toe and the Residual energy was still running through his veins. The doctor was using his Healing Endowment to remove the burning but there was nothing he could do about the electricity, Mr Torsson would have to help with that when he arrived.

"Where is my son!" came Mr Torsson's booming voice as he Flung open the door and barged past a sobbing Emma. "What Happened here?"

"He Shocked himself Mr Torsson, protecting me" Emma sobbed these words, she had not once been this upset since the day Tancred Drowned at the academy.

"Protecting you from what?" Mr Torsson was confused at what exactly had attacked the children; he would kill whatever harmed his son.

"He got really angry at me and lost control, he managed to divert it at the last moment, and I owe him my life" Emma Broke into a frenzy of tears and ran from the room, she bumped into Charlie outside the Infirmary.

"Stupid Girl" Mr Torsson gave a few Curses as he drew near to his son.

"She's not Stupid Dad" Tancred was grasping his father's wrist and staring with his bloodshot eyes "not Fucking Stupid"

Tancred had not the strength to speak from there on; Mr Torsson put all of his concentration into drawing the electricity from his son, Tancred writhed and screamed all the way through the process but eventually he was healed.

"Control yourself next time Foolish boy" Mr Torsson Swiftly left the room.

**10 minutes ago-**

Emma had just barged past Charlie and began her run down the spiral staircase, Charlie shouted after her and gave chase, and it wasn't hard to find her all he had to do was follow the sobs into the Broom closet in the Art workshop. Charlie opened the door and took a seat next to one of his best friends.

"That boy really wants your forgiveness Em, I hope you know that" Charlie made sure she was paying attention to every word "He was even willing to kill himself for you"

"I want to forgive him, but that will only mean he can disappoint me all over again" Emma wiped away a few tears and continued "not forgiving him will stop all his Crap"

"That may be true Emma but just remember how happy you were back then" Charlie put a reassuring arm around Emma's shoulder and gave her a squeeze "I want to see you that happy again"

"Charlie, why do you care so much about making us happy?" Emma was smiling thanks to Charlie's attitude towards her situation.

"Look Emma, we have all been through a lot together and things need to change, it's killing me how things are going downhill, we have not had a single adventure in 4 years" Charlie fumbled with his hands "we only ever see each other at school and that's only at lunch, our friendship group seems to be falling apart"

"I know Charlie, I've noticed it too, it's part of growing up, But it would be awesome for things to go back to normal" Emma sighed "okay ill forgive him"

Charlie instantly hugged Emma and repeatedly thanked her "You're the Best Emma, Tancred's a lucky guy"

"Urm...Thanks Charlie boy" Emma laughed.

"You're welcome" Charlie now walked away leaving Emma blushing behind him.

"You really are amazing Charlie bone"

Tancred recovered quickly after his father's treatment and was on his feet in under a week, luckily for him all of his female admirers had sent him gifts of chocolate and sweets, but unluckily for the poor boy Charlie took it all away because gifts from strange girls were probably the last thing Emma would want to see when she came to accept Tancred's apology later that day.

This incident occurred a few hours before when Emma finally got the confidence to go and visit Tancred for the first time after she ran from the infirmary earlier in the week.

"Hey Em, I mean Emma, how yah doing?" Tancred called cheerfully from his bed as she strolled over.

"Call me Em, only people I don't like get to call me Emma" Emma joked as she hugged Tancred "Have you got something to say Tanc?"

"I'm sorry for everything Emma, I was young and stupid back then and I've changed for the good" Tancred pleaded for forgiveness, he still liked Emma and wanted to be with her again.

"I forgive you Tanc, I'm sorry too for being so spiteful towards you, I'm childish and I hate it" Emma looked into his eyes and waited for a response.

The response she got however is not one she wanted surprisingly; Tancred locked his lips with hers and grasped the back of her head, Emma's initial shock past and she broke the kiss suddenly and slapped him straight across the face.

"Not so fast, I've forgiven you that doesn't mean we're together you idiot, don't try that again!" Emma ran away yet again, this defiantly was a common occurrence with her.

"Now I need to apologise again!" shouted Tancred as he slammed his head down onto his pillow.

That night in the attic of Bloors, a filthy, exhausted Manfred was getting ready to slam down the lever that would tell him if he had correctly mixed the chemicals that his Great-Grandfathers book suggested, he just needed The Tilpin boy to get up here before he lost his patience, he was about to start a tantrum when the bookcase flew aside showing Joshua with a Head-sized jar.

"Here are the Ashes you wanted Manfred. It was easy to find them thanks to the bracelet inside, why do want them anyway" Joshua was full of dirt and had cut his right hand; it was wrapped neatly in a handkerchief.

"I'm going to test out my great-Grandfathers Best magic, I'm going to raise the dead Boy" Manfred grinned slyly; he shows his excitement by flinging his fist into the air, very unlike him indeed.

"Raise the dead, is that possible?" Joshua hoped so, he had a feeling his head was up for grabs the way things were going at home nowadays.

"Ezekiel did it with the dog several times, humans should be just as easy if I get the alchemy right" Manfred tipped the ashes into the bathtub in the centre of the lab. "Fetch some clothes for the our new friend Tilpin"

After placing the bracelet which felt ice cold on his fiery flesh on the counter Manfred took a long breath and pulled the lever.

Charlie's eyes snapped open and he sat up quicker than ever before, it took only minutes for Charlie to get dressed and Speed towards the kings room, he flung open the doors and everybody was already there waiting.

"Something is wrong!" all the good endowed were gathered here and they all felt just as nervous as he.

"The balance is off Charlie, Cook said it's the worst in years, that there are three extra bad endowed in the academy and the balance has gone crazy" Billy was very worried, whatever Cook sais has to be 100% accurate.

"We have a situation on our hands and we need to sort it out but who are these extra endowed and where did they come from?" Lysander stood up to assert his dominance among the endowed "My spirit ancestors believe it the Bloors again, back for revenge"

"whoever it is Guys we need a plan of action on finding these people, tomorrow when we go home we'll meet up at my place and form a plan" Emma got a few calls of 'yes' and nods all around "sorted then, see you guys at the bookshop.

**Back in the attics-**

The experiment was perfect, and she was perfect, Manfred had successfully resurrected a young girl of sixteen, her exposed body had not a scratch or a mark all except for the now healed spear wound that killed her. Manfred threw a cloak over her steaming naked body and spoke up;

"What is your name child?"

The girl slid from the table and allowed the cloak to fall to the ground making Joshua gasp and turn away.

"The names Neo Wyborn, and who are you...Handsome"

**That's my Comeback chapter done, who's interested in this Neo Wyborn huh?**

**Wyborn is the name of one of the Red kings sons Btw please review :D**


	5. New Arrivals

**Good to be back writing this Fanfiction guys, hope you're enjoying and here is the new chapter.**

**I do not own Charlie bone.**

**Chapter 5: New Arrivals.**

As the group had planned they met up at Ingledew's bookshop on the Saturday that weekend, and Charlie was late, the night before the poor lad couldn't sleep a wink, he had a full list of worries; The Mystery of the new endowed who had not yet showed themselves, The real reason of why his father would not let him access the painting, and the not yet discussed recurring dream that in which all there are is Flames. This Third worry had appeared when he finally got one hour sleep, this awful dream in which he could actually feel the flames licking at his body and burning away his flesh, and at the centre of these flames were...His ceiling, Charlie had awoken before he had the chance to discover who was in these flames but he was certain the person was female.

He had woken up half an hour after his alarm and travelled so fast out of bed he could have literally teleported from his slumber, That followed by badly cooked eggs and a sprint down the road left Charlie emptying his stomach into a bin round the corner from the bookstore. Luckily someone was patting him on the back.

"Easy There Charlie" came a very familiar voice.

"Henry?" Charlie stood up straight, span round and saw exactly who he expected, Henry Yewbeam who was dressed in casual clothing but most importantly was wearing a large Rucksack.

"Hey Charlie, surprise!" Henry was still sporting the Charlie-like hairstyle; the two could be twins to the untrained eye.

"Why are you here Henry, my birthdays been and gone" Charlie gave a grin to show he was happy about his new visitor.

"well as you know I've just started at the sixth-form college near my place, well I've decided to take my exceptional art skills to the Bone Academy instead" Henry sported a massive grin at this point, he was clearly happy to be here.

"That's great Henry, I can't believe it, and just how long have you been hiding these art skills from me hey?" Charlie had no clue Henry was gifted enough for a place in the academy.

"Ever since I showed you my artwork three years ago, thanks for remembering" Henry looked genuinely insulted.

"Now I remembered, the 3D dragon and all that, they were great" Charlie remembered as if he had clicked his fingers and the memory was there.

The old friends chatted like best buddies for over ten minutes before Charlie remembered something really, really important.

"THE MEETING!" Charlie grabbed Henrys wrist and dashed round the corner, unfortunately someone was waiting for him... Olivia.

"It's time to die Charlie bone..." Olivia made Henry carry the incapacitated Charlie to the backroom of the bookshop and throw him onto the table.

The others were very happy to see Henry and he received hugs all round from the group and a kiss on the cheek from Emma...Just to get Tancred jealous of him.

"Hey guys long time no see" Henry was beaming, he was very excited to see the people who saved his life a few years ago, he was curious to see what was new within the group.

Time was allowed for Charlie to recover and the group began to talk about the important points that were starting to emerge at the school.

"We'll keep the endowed problem to last shall we, firstly about the Bloors, I believe they may be coming back for revenge, if they are then who?" Lysander said this outright and the group focused on him.

"Ezekiel must be dead by now so it can't be him, but that leaves Manfred, he's always had it in for us lot, and he's always had lots of power over people like Ezekiel did because of that old hypnotism power of his" Charlie lifted his head from the table to say this and immediately placed it back down.

"I agree with Charlie, Manfred hated us. Especially poor injured Charlie" Emma giggled at the bruised Charlie who was still dying from his Olivia related injuries. Charlie smiled back.

"I hate to budge in guys, but isn't this an endowed people meeting, I'm sure last time I checked Miss Vertigo over there was like me" Henry wasn't being rude but was just curious.

"In fact Mr Yewbeam, I have an endowment of my own" Olivia said proudly as she came up with a prank.

"Awesome, when did you discover that?" Henry felt the hand on his shoulder and looked up"OH GOD!"

Everybody watched a Boil covered green troll pick up Henry and rapidly shaking him up and down before going up in smoke and discovering Henry was still sat down.

"Urm... I nearly peed myself but I now know you're an illusionist and a good one at that Olivia" Henry looked green but did not puke.

"Thank you Henry, now sit down and let's get on with the meeting" Everybody laughed at this point, one of the best things about Olivia was her ability to get from a joke to a serious sentence. Charlie especially loved this.

"Well, we have no idea who or even if there is somebody plotting revenge against us" Tancred sighed "Is there even a point of being here"

"Not for that reason, but we do need to figure out who the extra three bad endowed are" Gabriel spoke up for the first time in the meeting.

"Well my best guess is that they'll be in the form of new students... or teacher's maybe" Billy scratched his head "but we really won't know until they show themselves"

The group discussed further on all the important things but one point came out right at the end;

"Charlie I think we need the red king more than ever at this point, even his advice would be perfect" Lysander stated while giving Charlie his most serious look.

"I'm not on very good terms with my dad at the moment guys, and this is the very reason. The man's sick of me asking for the painting" Charlie did this while dialling his dad's number on his mobile "Ill ring him one more time"

The group gathered round and Charlie put the speaker on.

"Hello"

"Hey dad it's Charlie, imp calling from the bookshop"

"I doubt your calling for book money son; I know exactly what you want"

"Well were all here and we need the painting"

There was a long pause and this was broken by Emma and Olivia simultaneously saying; "Please!"

"I'll think about it okay, now leave me alone!"

There was a small pause after the phone was hung up, then Charlie spoke up;

"Urm...maybe usually means yes right"

**Later that day-**

Neo Wyborn was currently gazing from the window of her Attic room; Manfred had bought her a wide range of new furniture and restored the old fireplace, he had also purchased her a selection of a clothing but she hadn't been fully dressed in three days, she gazed down upon her previous home, the old ruins of her great-grandfathers Castle, The red king in all his previous glory had abandoned her father there, and now here she was after being murdered by her Great-uncle Borlath's men at the young age of sixteen, not before they committed worse crimes to her. And now here she stood in the new invention of Underwear (which she had an absolute passion for) feeling the warmth of the flames on her back, alive again in the future where there were endowed children all over the world.

"At least whoever ended your life is dead" came Manfred's raspy voice from behind her "And please wear some clothes"

"I feel more comfortable in this Underwear as you call it, I died half naked and I wish to spend my new life that way" Neo gave in though and began to get dressed.

"There is a matter of repayment for your life young Neo, if you are a descendant of Wyborn then you must be a shape shif-" Manfred was cut short by Neo raising a finger.

"That would be incorrect as I am Un-Endowed" Neo clicked her fingers loudly and the flames of the fire expelled "But My Father was a welsh magician by the name of Delwyn"

Manfred fell back onto one of the brand new chairs and spoke;

"Granddaughter of Wyborn the Shifter and Mathowy the welsh magician...This is perfect"

The conversation died when a glowing white butterfly began its way through the window, it slowly came to rest in Neo's open hands, and she admired Claerwen for a few moments before smashing her hands together and destroying the small butterfly.

Manfred ran over in shock; "we need that you fool!"

"Do not fret Manfred, I am only transforming her into her wand form" the butterflies crushed remains slowly morphed into the long wand it once was before Manfred threw it into his fireplace years ago.

"Perfect, this wand will help me find my own when I explore the ruins tomorrow" Manfred was about to deny her this freedom but she clicked her fingers again. "Don't make me use the wand Manfred...now what is this task you have for me?"

"The plan will have to be modified, we can tell the school you are endowed, what magic can you do without your wand?" Manfred sat down again and lit a cigarette with his flames.

"The closest thing to an endowment is Smoke, I can claim to be descended from Borlath but only able to expel smoke rather than fire" Neo would not be happy at all about having to pretend to be descended from the bastard Borlath.

"That's a good idea, I need you to be my inside woman within the endowed children, I have my people but they are utterly useless to say the least and your powers as a magician will be very useful" Manfred then got a brainwave "Have you ever killed young Neo?"

**The Next Day-**

As the new headmaster of The Bone Academy Lyell Bone had to go through all of the formalities of enrolling new students into his school, even if they were his long lost great uncle Henry Yewbeam. Henry was in the lobby outside his office with another new student by the Name of Neo Wyborn. This neo was endowed and an ancestor of Borlath, all he needed right now was another bad endowed in his school causing trouble, but he couldn't not let the girl join his sixth form.

Outside in the lobby Charlie sat with Henry, they were curious about the girl who was here alone without parents or a guardian, she was alone and looked confused, and she was looking through a magazine amazed looking. Then she noticed the boys staring and without looking up she spoke;

"I am single you know, come over and chat rather than staring... its creepy"

Charlie apologized but Henry walked over and introduced himself, they then had a quiet conversation that Charlie didn't have the hearing to listen to.

Minutes later after Henry had enrolled and they exited Mr Bones office, Henry looked back and shouted; "see you at dinner tomorrow Neo!"

"It's a date!" Neo called back.

"What the heck was that Henry, have you just picked that chick up?" Charlie asked amazed.

"That's correct Chaz, I'm well in there lad" Henry laughed as he walked away with Charlie.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys ill upload more soon!**


	6. Recollections

**Here is the next chapter guys, hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions on Storylines, Pairing, ect then leave a review **

**Chapter 6: Recollections**

Neo Wyborn had recently enrolled into the Bone Academy and was now leaning against the tree which the endowed Children knew to be the Red King; the whole area around her was lit by Claerwen's pale white light. With this wand she had some ability to restore the king to an extent.

"I would love to chat Great-Grandfather but I'm under strict orders from Manfred to make sure you are untouched" Neo sighed and walked away from the man who she had never even met until now, and he was a bloody tree.

Still illuminated by her grandfather's wand, that she didn't know actually belonged to Charlie she made her way towards the last known location of her Possessions, the ruins were just as explained to her, not a room was intact and there was not really much chance of finding anything, that's why she needed Claerwen's powers. She struggled through the rubble into an overgrown opening and remembered just where she was. This was where she died.

**(Flashback)**

All those years ago before the Red Kings tree inhabited the halls of the Castle, it was inhabited by the descendants of the Four Evil turned children of the Red King; Borlath, Wyborn, Lilith, and Olga.

Even though he was the eldest of the Children of the Red King Borlath still lived and ruled over the kingdom, He had the Kindness required to allow the sons and daughters of the others to live here with him.

Neo Wyborn was born a good sixteen years ago and killed her mother in the process, this however did not drive her father to disown the lonely child, but he still didn't stay in the castle much.

Delwyn was very powerful Magician and his role required a lot of Travelling around the country to perform his 'Miracles'.

Neo's Great uncle Borlath was an evil man like his Brother and two sisters before him, he despised the welsh magician due to the fact that his father was the red kings best friend at the time of his disappearance, it was a very suspicious aspect of the Drama that happened nearly seventy years ago, the incident that allowed Count Harken of Badlock to take control of the castle and influence all of their lives.

Borlath sat across the table from his son Masamba dining on a small feast made by the expert chefs from his kitchen.

"Son, I have a job for you to do for me" Borlath's voice was raspy and he coughed afterwards.

"Anything father, especially if it involves a killing" Masamba was Borlath's chief warlord and was in charge of all of his father's army.

"Our castle has become infested with bad blood" Borlath referred to the children of his siblings, Borlath didn't agree with mating outside the family, he himself had married his cousin on his mother's side "The half breeds"

"My cousins you mean father, and Young Neo?" Neo was the only child in the castle as the others had left years earlier due to the building tension in the family, Masamba's cousins were a total of three, they were two of Olga's sons and a daughter of Wyborn.

"I want them getting rid of for good, their presence here Annoys me" Borlath Downed a Chalice of wine and slammed it down onto the table.

"So, a killing it is then father, I will set up a team of my best men, I have an Anti-endowed force trained for this sort of thing" Masamba had been preparing these men for a while, he could tell his father was plotting to get rid of the Half-Breeds eventually.

"Good...Good, get it done then child" Borlath took his cane and made his way toward the door.

**Later that day-**

Neo had an ongoing friendship with one of the warlords new Recruits, Fergus was a good looking, funny, and friendly man, Neo was attracted greatly to him and was going to confess her feeling today. Neo waited for the knock on her window. When it arrived she turned and smiled at her visitor, Fergus had climbed to wall up to her window for the 20th or so time since they met and she let him in.

"Hello young Neo, how's your day been?" Fergus hugged Neo and lifted her into the air.

"Boring without your company Fergus" Neo smiled as Fergus let her down "just been lying in my room all day"

"How about we take a walk within the castle together today Neo" Fergus suggested

"Okay, I fancy seeing more of the castle today" Neo threw on her cloak and went to grab her wand from her chest. Fergus grabbed her wrist.

"Why not just leave it here today, I feel uncomfortable when you carry it" Neo agreed and placed the wand back into the box, she then clicked her fingers and the box vanished.

They spent a few hours walking the expanse of the castle ground, Fergus then led her into a clearing. Fergus stopped to pick up a small rock but Neo carried on, and saw something horrible. Death.

Her Uncles were dead in the centre of the room, they were dead all over the room, the leg here, an arm there, it was awful. Her aunt was being raped in the corner of the room by a group of the warlords men, Neo drew her wand but realised she had left it in her room, so she turned to run and was hit in the face.

She came in and out of consciousness and got glimpses of the warlord's men and the atrocities they were performing upon her, and then after nearly two hours she finally saw the last sight before she found herself in the attics of The Bone Academy; Fergus holding a spear.

**(End Flashback)**

Neo shuddered at the memory, even though the external and internal injuries she had received had healed when she was brought back she would still never forget the events that took place, and the betrayal of her loved one, she would most likely never trust a man again. Claerwen's Soft light warmed her soul and gave her the strength to continue her search, the wand of her father still retained his warming touch, she wondered what her father would have done on discovering her death, he was most likely the reason these ruins were ruined.

After an hour or so exploring she finally reached the location where her chambers were located, this was just a pile of shattered bricks and mortar, lucky she had Claerwen.

With a wave of her father's wand Neo Chanted words of restoration and re-building, the area around her began to take shape again, each individual brick and bit of torn cloth glowed a beautiful glow and began to connect together again until eventually a small area of the castle was restored, a house sized portion to be more accurate.

If this spectacle was to be watched by anybody normal they would scream witchcraft all the way home, but this was a relatively simple spell for Neo, her father had given her piles of book and also gave her one-to-one lessons on magic whenever he was home. Neo restored a few more parts to keep her Chambers structurally stable and made her way up the stairs to her one safe haven.

Everything was just how she had left it all those years ago, right down to the wine stain on the fur rug. And on the desk was an empty space... Until she clicked her fingers. The box appeared on the desk and she snapped it open, the glowing sensation from her father's warm was overwhelmed by the one from her own this was the one object she could call her epicentre in her life. Her wand The Harvester.

The Harvester recognised Neo and the whole room Exploded in red light, the heat was amazing, and the force of the shockwave sent the rooms furniture flying, but Neo wasn't nudged. Neo picked up the wand and felt the familiar heat in her bones from its contact; she knew outright that this was the wand she would use to kill Charlie bone.

A few seconds later something rather peculiar happened; Neo heard a voice from her wand and immediately recognised it as her fathers.

"My Dearest Neo, I'm sorry for not being there to spare your life...'Sob'... I will avenge you darling...'sob'... the castle burns as we speak and I have had a vision of the future, a descendant of Borlath will bring you back...'sob'...so I will entrust My good friend Skarpo to keep Claerwen in his hands until its ready to be passed on...'sob'... I love you Neo..." the message was short and ended with the sounds of an explosion and the unmistakable scream of Borlath, her father had defeated him and was destroying the castle. "Don't '%&*$£' Charlie Bone!"

Neo didn't hear the word between don't and Charlie bone, but she guessed the work was trust, and she most certainly wouldn't trust the Bone boy.

**The next day-**

Olivia vertigo was happy, she had a Great friend/Unofficial boyfriend (He hadn't asked her out yet), and she had a new girl in the dorm, and she liked this one. The new girl was ofcourse Neo Wyborn, a quiet girl who seemed to be easily amazed at every new thing she found, like taps, and toothbrushes, and especially Mobile phones. Olivia took a whole two hours out of her day to teach Neo (who she suspected was foreign and never seen mobiles) all about Mobile communications; she had even after being a successful teacher given Neo her old phone to get her started.

"Thank you very much Olivia, without your guidance I would be as people say nowadays... Screwed is it?"Neo was growing accustomed to the way things work these days.

"Yes, that's the saying, so how god are you at drama Neo" Olivia verified Neo's sentence and smiled.

"Oh, I'm okay, I'm classically trained I guess, I used to take classes in my old home. But I'm only here because I'm Endowed" Neo decided to drop the bombshell early to avoid awkwardness.

"Well we have something in common then...well two things" Olivia laughed at Neo's confused look.

"You're endowed?" Neo was shocked; all the endowed people she had met had outright told her right away.

"That's the one, I'm an illusionist" Olivia allowed her heir to be replaced by Snakes.

"That's amazing Olivia, I'm a descendant of Borlath and I expel smoke" She clicked her fingers lightly and poof, smoke all round" the both coughed and ran from the Dorm giggling. But now Olivia was having thoughts about Neo's affinity.

Olivia even with her doubts became very good friends during the afternoon of that day, it was a very big shame for them both that Neo had no idea she was going to be murdering her new Best friends Sweetheart.

**Oh no, what a turn for the worst, she has two wands and a favour to keep, she might kill Charlie yet. Please if you read give a review. (Even if anonymous... you don't even need an account guys) **


	7. My Boyfriend Charlie

**Hello guys and Gals, hope your enjoying so far... I know I am .**

**Here's the newest chapter.**

**Chapter 7: My Boyfriend Charlie**

Neo Wyborn had never been so happy in her life, she had a best friend, a person she could 'Call' on her phone and hang out with, a person who would introduce her to all things modern, Olivia Vertigo was her new favourite person and she got to spend all week with her, her other friends were away for three weeks on a caravanning holiday in Wales, this included her still un- named boyfriend, Olivia was mad at him and refused to talk about him. The best thing was that Manfred had allowed her to spend the two weeks holiday at Olivia's house too. Olivia's parents were fine with having a guest; they were used to Emma so a new friend was not much addition to the family.

Olivia had introduced her to so many interesting things, such as Cars, Magazines, Television, and the internet, the problem with the television part was that it was past 9 O'clock and the more Saucy shows came on, the first Sex she saw on TV was in True Blood and she had flashbacks which caused her to run from the room and out of the house Crying. Olivia's mother sent Olivia running after her and she found Neo lying amongst the flowers in the garden, the poor girl was crying uncontrollably while covering herself with her hands. She was re-living her death.

"Neo, what's wrong?" Olivia tried to hug her friend but was thrown off.

"Get off me, please... Get out of me!" Neo was scratching an imaginary Person in front/ On top of her.

"Oh My God!" Olivia realised what had happened to her friend and jumped on her, she was nearly beaten off but continued hugging her. She created an illusion so that nobody could hear or see them and just hugged until the flashback stopped.

When the dramatic scene ended, Olivia took Neo upstairs into her room and cuddled her on her bed, just like Emma had done to her the day she mistakenly though she lost her virginity. Neo didn't calm her tears for a long hour after that even with Olivia's hushed and kisses on the head, Neo was distraught.

"You're a very strong girl Neo; I was like this when I just believed I had been raped... I'm weak unlike you" Olivia tried to compare situations but failed.

"It was horrible Olivia, there were so many of them... and one was the love of my life...'sob'... I died that day" Neo had to adapt the story so Olivia didn't find out who she really was.

"Maybe you should tell me all about it Neo, it may help" Olivia was rubbing the girls tears away and hushing her more softly.

Neo told Olivia all about t, she adapted the story a lot but the outcome was the same, she felt better about herself eventually.

"Thank you Olivia, nobody has ever been this nice to me, I feel like I could tell you anything" Neo felt a strange feeling in her very soul, it felt like love. She loved Olivia as much as a friend could.

"You talk and I'll listen whenever you want Neo, that's what friends do right?" Olivia closed her eyes for a few seconds and before she could reopen them she felt a soft pair of lips smash into her own.

**Over in Wales- **

Yet another shot of spirit flew past Charlie teeth as he moved up the line, they had set out a course of ten different shots, and if you drank all of them you won, so far, the highest score was eight by Lysander who drank them and nearly hurled. When it was Charlie's turn Emma interrupted and suggested they make it a race. This was made so and two rows were filled with high Volume alcohol, then with a determined gaze was shared between the two they began knocking back the shots, halfway through the shots Charlie was hitting his barrier but after seeing Emma on her sixth he sped up and drank more, Unfortunately for him it was a draw, and in the shots game rules, if it's a draw you go again. Charlie, drinking, and girls did not mix well.

Emma beat Charlie at the next set and dragged a humiliated Charlie off into the corner for brag and a chat.

"I win, you lightweight... 'Gag'..." Emma nearly puked but kept it in.

"Unusual for you, last time you were puking your brains out and Tancred got punched in the face" Charlie joked and received a dig in the arm.

"Very funny, any who... I've just got off the phone with Liv, she's got a new friend called neo and she can't wait to introduce us all" There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Hey Emma, guess what?" Charlie was curious to how she would react to this." You know the day you brought Liv to the pet's cafe; I thought we were going to have a date"

"Really! Bet you were shocked when I turned up with Liv" Emma turned her head to blush, If she acted sooner then maybe he wouldn't be taken.

"I was pretty disappointed but I'm thankful you brought Liv, if not the she would have hated me... I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks... You're a pretty amazing person Em" Charlie struggled to get this all out in his drunken slur but it worked out.

"Emma went to hug Charlie (which was the future excuse) and ended up kissing him... passionately.

**Olivia's house-**

Olivia snapped her eyes open and Neo broke the kiss, rather quickly, she then started shouting something about slipping onto the bed and bumping lips (this was 100% accurate too).

"My first kiss wasted!" Neo was clearly telling the truth." I can't believe it" Neo ran round the room to find her new favourite product the Baby wipe to wipe her Olivia ridden lips.

"HEY I'm not germ ridden over here Neo!" Olivia threw a pillow in Neo's face and the pillow fight ensued.

**Back in Wales-**

Emma was screaming, and so was Tancred. Charlie was being pinned by Tancred who was repeatedly punching him in the face and wherever else he could reach.

Emma had initiated the kiss and Charlie backed off immediately.

"Wow, Emma what are you trying here"" Charlie was utterly shocked at this occurrence.

"W...w-www" was all Emma could say before she was interrupted by the sound of a glass smashing on Charlies head.

Tancred had seen Charlie's mouth on Emma's and immediately made the decision to kill Charlie, he picked up the nearest bottle and flung in at Charlie's head, he had then sent a gust of wind into him which sent him through a nearby wall onto the grass outside. After barely being on the ground a second Charlie was struck by the most painful sensation he had ever felt; Tancred had conjured lightening to strike Charlie's body and left him writhing about on the floor. It had not been long before Tancred dived on Charlie and started hitting him in the face.

"It wasn't me!" Charlie managed to scream before he swung a nearby brick into Tancred's face, this was his downfall; Tancred took the brick from him and held it above Charlie's face and slammed it down, again and again and again. Until Emma's screams got through his head and he stopped.

Olivia's Bedroom-

Olivia and neo had joked about the kiss all night and decided to expel it from the slot as Neo's first kiss, they were laughing hard when something glowed in Neo's bag and a perfect white butterfly came fluttering out.

"That's Claerwen, Charlie's wand. How on earth did you get it?" Olivia jumped up and grabbed Claerwen.

"Charlie Bone is a wizard too?" Neo was shocked; this must mean she was related to him. "The wand found me"

Claerwen glowed brighter and brighter and then there was only black until suddenly they were outside a caravan. In Wales.

There was screaming and crying and lots of noise from the other side of the caravan and the rain was coming down heavy as ever. It was Tancred's rain. They gave up on the wand argument and sprinted round the caravan to see a hell-like sight; there was blood everywhere, on the grass and the pavement and there was bloodied towels all over too, all Olivia's friends were gathered round something r someone, she budged in violently and saw who it was, t was Charlie and he was dead.

The others noticed Olivia and the Butterfly and figured it out, they then backed away and saw Olivia fall to her knees next to Charlie, he was a mess, his face was un-recognisable and his clothes were burnt to a black and red mess, but you could tell it was him, it was that mess hairdo of his that always proved it.

Neo closed in also and recognised her target; "who is it Olivia?"

Olivia was screaming and holding the corpse; "No! No! No! No! No! Charlie come back to me"

"Who is it Liv?" Neo asked again.

"...This is my boyfriend...'Sob'... Charlie Bone"

**Oh no! Poor Charlie, Tancred needs some anger management. Read and review guys... R.I.P Charlie. **


	8. Neo's Choice

**Here's the next chapter guys... Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8: Neo's decision**

Charlie Bone Lay dead in a garden of yellow grass, his blood covered a large proportion of this lawn and it was all over Tancred. The damage to Charlie face was disgusting to the strongest of stomachs; the brick which Tancred had beaten him with was jagged and still lay a few feet away from the scene.

Moments after the event sunk in and everybody realised Charlie had been killed Emma had fled Crying from the others, Benjamin sprints after her.

"You crazy bastard" Lysander shouted as he tightened his headlock on Tancred, he may of very well killed his best friend if Billy hadn't stopped him. Lysander knocked Tancred out and left him on the floor.

At this point Gabriel could be seen in an uncontrollable state of sadness, his tears would not stop and he was in physical and mental; pain, the reason for this was that he was holding Charlie's Shoe, and thanks to his powers all of the sadness stored inside was bombarding its way into his body.

Olivia was on her knees just staring blankly at Charlie, she was in mental shock and was muttering his name, and she couldn't even bring herself to touch him.

Neo had a decision to make, Charlie was her best friends Boyfriend, Olivia had been good to her, she had taken her in and comforted her in her time of sadness, and now her boyfriend was dead. The way she saw it was like this; she could leave him dead and fulfil Manfred's mission and be free to live her life debt free, or she could use the wands to restore Charlie's life, be a slave longer and eventually kill Charlie on her terms. She chose the Second option, it was selfless and even though the outcome would be the same in the end it would make her friend happy.

The process of bringing a person back to life was simple, if you had Claerwen the white wand and The Opposite Black wand of her Great-Grandfathers you could do a Simple spell, but the black wand was lost so she could not use the Yin and Yang type energies for a start, But her Red wand Cynaefwr was made from the black wand so it held some life power and would work with difficulty. But she had to do this without anybody noticing, she ran behind the Caravan and took out Cynaefwr, she was closely followed by Claerwen.

Neo began a silent concentrated chant the made her wand explode and take shape as a beautiful Phoenix. Neo changed the ferocity of her spell and the two wands began to dance around each other until they formed a Bright yellow disk.

"Bind!" Neo shouted this and the disk became a shaft of light that flew into the sky, it went on and on and eventually disappeared. "I hope this works"

Luckily for the group and the whole world really the moment Neo had her fingers crossed for arrived; the Clouds above them began to glow Yellow, Neo slipped back round the Caravan and as everybody watched the skies believing Tancred was doing this she pulled Olivia away from the body.

"Crash!" The sky threw out a huge lightning bolt and it his Charlie square in the chest sending his body across the lawn to writhe about in the road. The damage to his face began to reverse and the colour found its way back into his skin, all of the blood lost raced along the floor and into his wounds as they sealed. The group had been thrown to the floor by the lightening and they were slowly getting up.

"What on earth, did Tancred cause that?" Lysander fell back onto his arse again.

"Charlie!" Olivia had noticed that Charlie was now intact and sprinted over to check on him, he was breathing. Olivia cried tears of joy and shook him awake; he barely opened his eyes before she kissed him.

Seconds passed before Charlie's eyes shot right open and he pushed Olivia off his; "Emma, I said no!" These word cut through Olivia like steel. Emma had kissed Charlie and Tancred had killed him, it all made sense.

There were cries of 'Charlie' all round as the group jumped on him, Emma and Benjamin were still missing, Tancred was awake but lying on the floor and Gabriel was jumping for joy and kissing Charlie's shoe. Everybody was thrilled and Charlie was confused.

"Guys, back off a second... What the hell happened to me?" Charlie had to shout just to be heard and everybody shut up and began whispering answers to his question to each other, this annoyed Charlie."Fucking tell me!"

"Tancred saved your life, that's what happened" Neo was the confident person to say this, and some people gasped "He killed you for kissing his girl and then in his guild ridden rage used his endowment to restore your life"

All eyes wet on Tancred.

"It's true Charlie, I was so angry when I saw Em 'Kiss you' that I attacked without thinking, and afterwards I must have subconsciously used my endowment... I'm so sorry Charlie" Tancred finally allowed his tears to seep from his eyes "I'm so sorry"

Tancred ran off before Charlie could accept his apology in search of Emma.

"Wait a minute, how did Liv and Neo get here?" He couldn't have been dead for that long.

"Claerwen brought us here" Olivia was now wrapped around Charlie in a huge hug; Claerwen came to rest on her head.

"Thanks Claerwen" Charlie gave his warmest smile to his Companion, he didn't notice Neo staring.

Charlie bone was in possession of her grandfather's wand and it liked him more than she, this could become a big problem when she faced him in combat. She would have to eventually kill her best friend's lover and she didn't really want too, she looked at Olivia and she nodded, silently agreeing to keep her Magician secret.

Emma had ran off and had no knowledge of Charlie's resurrection, she heard the Thunder but didn't turn back, she eventually got so tired she had to stop running and take a seat on a park bench, she panted heavily for a while and when she stopped she could hear fast and loud footsteps coming towards her, she was scared that it was Tancred out to get her and jumped behind a wall.

"Emma...Emma! Where are you?" It was bens voice so she showed herself, been noticed and ran over to hug her.

"I was worried, don't run off like that" Ben was crying just like Emma, Charlie was his best friend yet he had ran to catch her up, she blushed.

They sat down and Emma fell into his arms and cried loudly, it was all her fault; she had betrayed her best friend and got her crush killed in the process.

"It's my entire fault Ben, I kissed Charlie, that's why Tancred attacked him, I'm an idiot!" Emma was distraught, not unlike Olivia was the day she found the used condom in her jacket.

"It's not your fault; Tancred was always going to attack somebody. And call yourself an idiot one more time and ill hate you for good" Ben kissed her on the head "You're the funniest, pretties, most artistically gifted person I know, and I really adore that Emma"

Benjamin couldn't believe it had taken him his best friend dying to confess his feelings towards Emma, his guilt stabbed its way through his heart when she kissed him right on the lips. Her mouth was so soft so delicate, she was his one and only crush, yet his friend had died and he couldn't stop kissing Emma. Was he a good friend to anybody?

They continued to make out and Tancred leaned on a nearby lamppost waiting for a gap in the passion, and when such gap appeared (after two minutes) he opened his mouth;

"I see you two are busy buying your ways into hell?" Ben jumped out of his skin and took a fighting pose, he was shitting bricks in fear "I'm here to tell you that I healed Charlie and he's 100% fine, now keep your clothes on and get back there"

Tancred exploded into a bolt of lightning and headed back the Express way. Emma and Benjamin were left stunned and it didn't take long for Emma's guilt to multiply and for her to burst into more tears.

**Later that day- **

Neo was in the back of Paton's Minivan with the others on their way back to the city, she observed Tancred and Charlie laughing and conversing together as friends again and Emma seemed fine too, she was wrapped up in bens strong arms. Cynaefwr was down her trouser leg out of everybody's sight and she could feel the comforting warmth of her magical companion. She had spoken with Olivia earlier on and she had agreed not to tell anybody about her role as a magician, a promise that would prove foolish in the coming weeks.

Charlie's uncle was told nothing about the events that had taken place but they had let him know that Claerwen had transported Olivia and Neo, Paton was currently driving very fast on the motorway, he had found a way to channel his endowment to blow up speed cameras from a good distance away. And he took advantage of it as often as he could.

Neo had returned to her room in the castle, she was given a permanent place in the dorms as she was down as being an orphan, and she needed to sleep to get her dangerous thoughts out of her head.

"I really don't want to kill Charlie Bone"

**Yay, I tricked you all, he's alive and well and it turns out this Neo is actually very powerful indeed, bet you want to see much more... Than review! Look forward to next chapter. **


	9. The Red King

**Back again guys, here's my next chapter, I'm enjoying the writing so far, some reviews would be nice. **

**Chapter 9: The Red King**

The African king walked along side his best friend Mathowy, his life had been long and full f stress, he had lived through wars, and seen friend after friends die one after the other. And now due to his long absence from his castle his children had turned against each other and allowed themselves to become involved with Harken. Timoken could easily retake his castle but felt too much despair to attempt so.

"I need your help with an important task before you use your magic to ...Transform me" Timoken Sighed and lent against a tree, the tree shaped itself so that it met the curvature of his spine.

"And what would that be your highness?" Mathowy was not facing his king, instead he stood several feet away, and he refused to make eye contact with the man. Mathowy was in his usual clothing, a full black cloak with the hood up, there was very little decoration apart from the Red tribal patterns running up his sleeves.

"Many years ago when I was still a boy I kept a distant relationship with one of my descendants, a picture traveller...he was also your kin." The king stopped there and watched as Mathowy looked into his eyes for the first time in a while and smiled.

"So I do have kids after all then" he seemed quite happy with himself.

"No matter, he needs your wand, and the only way he can get it is if you find a man called Skarpo... and give it to him." Mathowy was shocked by this, his wand, his way of channelling his power, give it away.

"I can't do that Timoken, my wand is who I am, its one half of the balance along with my father's Black wand" Mathowy had his mind set for now.

"What if I told you there was a more powerful wand, one with more abilities than me." Timoken had a great idea.

"I would be very interested and willing to give up my wand... which can replicate your abilities to an extent anyway" Mathowy wondered where this wand could be.

"Then transform me and make a wand from my tree" Timoken let the proposal hang in the air for a moment "you know you want too"

"You know just how to get me to do what you want don't you my friend" Mathowy walked to the King and shook his hand in agreement.

**Many Years Later:- **

Charlie bone held Claerwen in his hand and wondered how the butterfly had became a wand once again, he had never figured out a way to return her to her original form, his uncle had hinted on the fact that only a skilled magician who actually knew how the wand worked could do such a task. If this was correct then who had done this to Claerwen, whoever had done had given Charlie the opportunity to use the rest of the holidays to practice his welsh.

Charlie bought himself a welsh phrasebook and used Claerwen's magic to accelerate his learning of the language, it took him several hours to become semi-fluent in the language and he believed he was ready to train with Claerwen.

"Agor" everything with a hinge in Charlie's room swung open and paper and other light objects flew right around the room, Charlie had to take a dive to avoid a pencil flying towards him.

"Wow, okay this needs fine tuning... a lot" Charlie decided this time to picture the object that he wanted to open in his mind, he pictured his wardrobe opening and once he had closed it he repeated the spell.

The door to his room opened and Charlie decided to stop being dumb and actually point the wand at the wardrobe, this time it worked and he managed to retrieve his coat from the Wardrobe.

"I'm definitely going to have to be outside for what I'm going to try next"

**2 Weeks Later:-**

The doors of the Bone academy swung open and the students from Art, drama, and Music forced their way into the hall where the silent rule no longer applied thanks to Lyell and his more lenient rules, Olivia and Emma were two of these very students and exchanged hugs before they ran to their separate dorms to unpack.

Olivia was wondering where Charlie was today, he didn't turn up on the bus and wasn't returning her text messages, he could be anywhere for all she knew. A few hours later she got her answer.

The Kings room was full all except for Charlie who turned up late, half an hour in he walked into the room with non-uniform on, his arm was bandaged all the way up and he had a limp. He looked like crap.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened to you?" Olivia tried not to jump on Charlie and injure him further but couldn't help hurting his arm a little.

"Just a little accident... involving fire" Charlie laughed "i'll be okay soon enough; I'm using Claerwen to heal he gradually"

"That's great, so you've been using Claerwen a lot more lately, should I be jealous?" Olivia joked

"Not a chance" Charlie hugged Olivia and span her in the air until his arm finally told him he was in pain and he had to put her down.

Neo sat quietly in the corner as her situation became more complicated before her eyes; Charlie had been practicing his skills and all due to her stupid move giving up the wand. Manfred wanted this wrapped up soon and she was getting more uncomfortable with the situation, she and Olivia had become basically sisters in the past two weeks.

Emma was only slightly jealous of the new friendship but she was involved the same as ever, Benjamin had asked her out a few days ago and they were a happy couple by now.

"Hey guys it's a bit cold in here right?" after a few yeses Charlie clicked his fingers and the fireplace roared into life, this got him several cheers and a high five from Fidelio.

Neo's eyes were wide open, magic without a wand was advanced, yet he had burned himself attempting wand magic, This boy was either a genius or lucky as hell.

"Unusual magic there Charlie" Neo addressed him from her place at the table "makes my smokescreen a little useless"

"I wouldn't say any endowment is useless Neo, I can't make a smokescreen without choking to death" Charlie gave his best smile.

"Yeah right, you'll figure out smoke soon enough" Neo sighed and Charlie walked towards the other side of the room, this is when he noticed a large package wrapped in brown paper.

"Guys! Is this what I think it is?" Charlie began clawing open the package and saw the face of the red king. "Claerwen!"

Claerwen flipped from his bag and he caught her in his right hand, he then acted on impulse and entered the painting.

Charlie travelled through the years of history that separated him from the Red King and all of the answers, time flew by at an immense rate and eventually Charlie landed face first on a patch of Lush green grass.

"Long time no see Charlie bone" Charlie recognised the red kings voice only slightly, he was grown up now and Charlie last spoke to the young Timoken.

"Hey Timoken, or should I say ... Red king"

**Whoop Chapter done, I had a great Expedition weekend 50km of boggy British countryside thank you very much. Hope you enjoyed, new chapter soon. **


	10. The Sorrowful King

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming and the chapters will too, here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 10: the sorrowful king**

"Hey Timoken... or should I say Red King"

The king in his entire red cloaked glory span round to Charlie, he physically beamed with excellence and power but his face showed only sorrow.

"Charlie Bone my good friend, it's been to long" The king embraced his old friend with happiness, it was a weird sight, an old man who went way back with a sixteen year old boy from the future.

"Yes very long for you I'm guessing, I'm only four years older than I once was... I don't want to know how long I have been ignoring you since my father hid your painting" Charlie saw the now happy king laugh.

"It's been Hundreds of years on my end, I have a quilt that prolongs my life remember" The king laughed further when he saw Charlie face palm himself.

"What brings you here to my domain Charlie?" the king was curious, was there a problem in the future or was Charlie just here for a friendly chat.

"I have come to seek an apprenticeship from a certain welsh magician, I have his wand and I don't know how to use it" Charlie gestured towards his burnt arm which he had received making flames with Claerwen.

"I see, you don't want to be killing yourself anytime soon" The king grabbed Charlie's pained arm and channelled healing energies into it, the burn slowly became new skin and Charlie could remove the bandages to discard them.

"I've already died once and I didn't enjoy that, messy business with the blood and the smashed up face, I wish to use his skills to transform you into human form again" Then Charlie remembered another fact "and your wife too"

"What, my wife... but she is dead" The king let a tear fall from his already red puffy eyes "How can you possible bring her back in the future"

"She is already resurrected, by Borlath descendant, the idiot put her soul in a horse, and I can use magic to make her human if possible" The king's face became a visible enraged red and he found the nearest object to take his anger out on, the poor tree had no chance against the flurries of elements and punches the king gave to it.

When the king was finished letting of his steam, Charlie jumped from behind a large rock.

"That damn Borlath, if it wasn't for the massive pollution of future events I would kill him right now!" The king gave one last strike to the ashes of the tree and used magic to clean himself up.

The king then decided he was hungry and used his amazing endowments to create a feast upon a wooden table, complete with water and wine the food looked amazing, Charlie was a bit bummed out by the fact that he hadn't been passed down this power.

"The food does come from an external storage place by the way, I transport it here, and food is one of the many things magic cannot make" Charlie was beckoned to take a seat and due to his passion for alcoholism he made an instant grab for the wine.

"Whoa, easy there, I only have a hundred of them left" The king laughed and drank some wine "Mathowy is on his way here currently to make me a handsome tree, then he can train you"

"Sounds like a plan" Charlie grew too curious about the king's solemn look and asked "Why were you crying?"

"Because Charlie, my kingdom is dying, my sons and daughters have turned on each other, some have died, and countless innocents have been lost, all because of my absence" Charlie knew all about the events, The king have fled leaving the staff of the castle to care for his children when his wife died giving birth to Charlie's ancestor Amoret, then Harken came, and destroyed the peace and the happiness.

"I am familiar with the tale, but I personally believe none of this to be your fault Timoken, you were upset and could never have known that Harken would still be pursuing you after all those years." Charlie offered a hand on the shoulder in support to his old friend.

Over dinner the king and Charlie exchanged stories of their lives, and Charlie especially wanted to throw details in about his girlfriend Olivia, he explained that he was falling for her. He also mentioned Neo Wyborn, but the king was none the wiser because he didn't use her second name.

"So this red knight was actually one of the Bloors and he rode my wife, I may be jealous" the king joked but was also serious too.

"I still don't understand how I came to live again, when I was being resurrected I felt not only Claerwen but your endowments too, but they both had to be wands" The king began to piece it together in his head.

"Mathowy when he transforms me is going to make a wand from the wood of my tree, which has to be the second wand; somebody in the future holds that wand, and it has to be this Neo girl" The king was certain.

"Her name is Neo Wyborn, but she's a descendant of Borlath she claims, maybe she's a magician like me then" Charlie was both excited and worried.

"That's correct, and if she holds The red wand in her hands then you're in big trouble my ancestor" the strong confident voice came from the shadows, Mathowy's cloak almost sucked in the sunlight, it was extremely hard to see him without squinting.

"Mathowy!" Charlie fell back off his chair onto the ground in shock and found he could hardly lift an arm from the ground; Mathowy was using magic to keep him there.

"Stay there boy, me and Timoken are going for our final walk and I don't want distractions" The king gave his goodbye's to Charlie and followed the Welshman into the woods for the last time.

Charlie tried for around half an hour to get up and even attempted to use Claerwen but couldn't budge, Mathowy was simply to powerful. Only minutes later he shot up like he was a fallen tree being lifted and found he was being controlled like Mathowy's puppet, his body moved rigidly in a strange walk towards the man who leaned against a tree and came to rest on the floor near him, Charlie then regained control.

"that was to show you exactly who is the boss around here" Mathowy had drawn his hood and Charlie saw that he had long snow white almost blue hair that reached his lower back, it reminded Charlie of Claerwen, Charlie went to grab her but found she was gone.

"Where is my wand?" Charlie had a strong suspicion that Mathowy had taken her.

"Don't worry, she's in my capable care, the younger Claerwen is on her way to Skarpo so I need a replacement for now" Mathowy brandished Claerwen which fitted him perfectly spiritually as he was closely related to its creator, his father.

"I wish for you to train me in your ways Mathowy, so that I can both protect my friends and bring the king back to his former self" Charlie put on his best confident voice but was still deadly nervous.

"A noble and just cause, I may be willing to take on your offer if you do me a task" Mathowy smirked.

"And what would that be?" Charlie asked, he was dreading the answer.

"Kill Borlath" Charlie though about the simplicity of the task, just kill a fire bending warlord, should be easy for a sixteen year old boy who has no fighting skills whatsoever.

"No I can't, it would change the future for the worst" Mathowy smiled, he had given the correct answer it seemed.

"Well done, you're officially hired as my apprentice"

**Many years later**

Neo had snuck into the king's room and locked the door, earlier on Charlie bone he assignment had went inside the kings portrait and Manfred had ordered her to block his way back. She hated to work under Manfred as a mere lackey, she could end his pitiful life in an instant but she owed him a million, in order to get her to trap her best friends love interest in the past Manfred had had to follow her here.

"I hope you're not having second thoughts young Neo, you owe me remember" Manfred sat in the nearest chair and watched her.

"I don't want to betray my best friend, but I can't betray my saviour, I think I may need some help on this one" Manfred got her drift and clicked his fingers, Neo's head dropped and Manfred held her in a lucid state.

Manfred had basically put her to sleep so he could put messages in her unconscious mind;

"When you awake you will without thinking block the painting with magic, you will also in future when I give the command hunt down and kill Charlie bone, while you do this you will be only be able to focus on that task and nothing else" Manfred had basically made neo into a timed weapon which he could use when he felt fit to. Manfred was about to click again when he stopped and gave into his desires.

Manfred only for a few seconds locked his lips with the motionless ones of Neo, it was not a real kiss par say but he managed not to feel guilty, he had wanted to do that since he saw her for the first time, albeit naked in a dusty attic.

Manfred clicked his fingers and watched neo draw he red wand and use her magic to seal the gateway to the past which was the red king's portrait.

**Oh dear, it appears Charlie's stuck in the past for now, but atleast he's training under Mathowy right. Please review **


	11. White Magician's Training

**Hello there Charlie Bone fans; hope your enjoying the Fanfiction so far, if so please leave a review, here's chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11: White magician in training.**

Mathowy had taken Charlie on as his apprentice, and Charlie knew that the journey from boy to magician would not be easy; he wasn't some hero from a Japanese cartoon who gets stronger in a flash and defeats the bad guys, he was a normal sixteen year old who had played way too much Xbox in his life and showed a fitness level relevant to that, so it was easy to say at the moment he wasn't up for the physical side of training, and Mathowy was about to explain why this was a problem.

"Magical energy is derived from two places in your body, there's your spiritual centre, and your physical body, magic is made when you mix these two things together with the help of spells, and if you have an object to channel this magic through like a wand, then the power and limitations are multiplied by limitless numbers" Mathowy threw off the top half of his robes to reveal his perfectly formed body; every muscle looked like it had been handcrafted, everything was the perfect size, and he even had an eight pack to boot. "My physical body is so balanced that I am able to call myself the most powerful magician alive today, even stronger than my father before me. I wouldn't even need a wand to take down Borlath"

Charlie couldn't help but doubt Mathowy's claims of power, Borlath was the original fire using endowed, Mathowy without his wand could possibly take him down. Mathowy saw the doubt in his face and screamed in his direction, Charlie flew off his feet and slammed into a nearby tree, Charlie no longer doubted Mathowy.

"That was just my voice remember, don't make my use my hands" Charlie didn't want to provoke him any further on fears for his life.

"If a high fitness level is needed then what am I going to do, I'm as fit as a dead horse" Charlie regretted the joke when he saw sparks travel throughout Mathowy's long white hair. He stopped grinning.

"well I can definaitly change that, see that mountain range, were going to be climbing that very soon" Charlie gulped at the thought of how cold it would be and how hard climbing sheer cliffs when climbing gear didn't exist was.

"Urm I don't think I want too" Charlie shut up and legged it towards the mountain when sparks started flying his way, let's say he had some minor electrical burns on his but by the time they reached the top.

**The Bone Academy-**

It had been a whole week since Charlie had left to go see the red king, and the whole community of endowed at the academy was worried, especially Neo Wyborn.

"Okay guys, it's been a whole week since he went, any ideas of why?" Neo asked the gloomy group while they sat around in the academy gardens.

"Maybe if he's there a week then it's a week here" Tancred suggested.

"No, it's always been that no matter how long he's there its only minutes here" Olivia knew all about Charlie's endowment, just a few years ago she had witnessed him take Emma into a picture of her father for a whole week, but it was minutes for Olivia.

"Maybe he's trapped there, it's possible that someone's put a spell on the painting" Henry put this forward to the group and it was the strongest point, they agreed on it.

Meanwhile Neo sat silent, it was impossible for her to tell them or secretly reverse the spell, she had let herself be hypnotised by Manfred to stop the guilt, but she had managed to make it worse.

"Hey guys just remembered something, Charlie knew that he would go through the painting one day, so he probably had a system to get a message forward to us, did he tell anybody about such a thing?" Neo wanted to make herself feel better by helping out.

"Come to think of it, Ben mentioned something about that it think, ill ring him up shall I" Emma dialled her boyfriends number and waited for as answer.

'Hello'

"Ben its Emma, I have a question"

'Yes, I will marry you, next question please'

Everybody laughed.

"No seriously, has Charlie ever mentioned anything to you about a message he could send forward in time?"

'Yes actually, he said he would inscribe a message on something... Urm in the ruins I think'

"Thanks Ben, we'll look around"

'Your welcome babe. See you later'

"Bye Benny"

The gang decided to search the ruins for any clues, the search went on for much to long though and eventually they began to leave with sunken hearts, but then Olivia remembered, there was a casket, the one she and Charlie hid in one time from the bad endowed gang, she ran off and the group shouted and ran after her until she found it. With the help of the others they flipped the lid and on the underside was writing.

"Yes! I knew it" Olivia shouted but shut up when she realised the writing wasn't in English. "Oh crap"

The group were considering writing it down but neo stepped forward;

"It's welsh, I can translate"

"When since were you Welsh?" The group were confused, all except Olivia.

"The message Sais; Hey guys, Charlie here, I'm trapped in the past and it's already been a year, but my magic is going very well. I and Mathowy have a plan to get me back so stay put. Oh and don't worry, I'm not aging" Neo took a longish pause "I love Olivia by the way"

Olivia let out a tear but wiped it away, she hoped to god that he would get back to her.

**Later that night-**

**Neo had fled the dorms to be in her special place, her bedroom was lit by her open fireplace and the windows were thrown wide open to circulate the heat, Neo lay in her bed thinking over her options; She could tell Manfred of Charlie's message and form a counter plan, or she could fight the hypnotism and keep her mouth shut.**

"I'll keep my mouth shut" Neo heard him before she saw him.

"Keep your mouth shut about what Neo" Manfred stood at the foot of her bed and the fireplace expelled itself, she was blinded in darkness and he came ever closer. "Look into my eyes and tell me"

Neo struggled but unfortunately for her Manfred gained a hell of a lot of power under a full moon.

"Tell me or ill run the one scenario through your head you dread... your death." Manfred had been into her head, he had seen how she died and he was willing to use it against her.

"Bastard... Charlie is returning another way!" She gave in very easily and Manfred now knew her soft spot.

"Good, that was my plan all along, I need him strengthening up for when I deal my final move" Manfred was plotting something evil and she didn't want to be around when it went down.

"But if he gets stronger how do you expect me to finish him?" Neo didn't want to die doing this life debt task of Manfred's.

"I'm just wanting to make it a challenge for you Neo" Manfred grinned and relit her fire "Nice place you got here... kind of romantic"

"What your game Manfred, suddenly attracted to me now" Neo really dint feel anything mutual towards him if that was the case.

"You wish you could land a fellow like me" Neo laughed at this and told him to fuck off, he left without much struggle.

**Well done to me eleven chapters done and dusted. Please review, you don't even have to sign up and they make me soooo happy **


	12. The Hood

**Latest chapter is up guys, hope you enjoy, and if you have anything to suggest I add then please PM me or review.**

**Chapter 12: The Hood **

It had been almost two weeks since Charlie had jumped into the red kings portrait without a moment's thought, he was trapped and alone, and the balance within the school was as bad as it had ever been, everybody was suffering especially Billy; Charlie was his only real friend so as the youngest all he could do was speak to the damn dog blessed.

All that aside Tancred was also feeling like shit, ever since he had the accident involving Charlie he hadn't been able to manifest the weather quite the way he could before. He was striving to achieve the red lightening he had created a few times before in anger but failed so on every try. Tancred had been in his secret training place for four hours and actually had improved on lots of things such as the speed in which he could force clouds to strike lightening.

"God damn it!" He sends a slightly purple bolt at a rock and it bounced off without a scratch, it seemed that anything in the middle of blue and red was useless.

Tancred sat down cross legged and attempted something his father had taught him, he closed his eyes and tried to picture the clouds around him, so far he had barely made fog but this time when he opened his eyes he was in an utter black cloud with lightening crackling around it in small doses.

The next step was too mix his weather monger abilities with his body movements; he moved his arms round in a kind of dance that as he did made the clouds around stir and swell, he was now ready to again attempt red lightening. He released all the built up pressure in the direction of a nearby tree and it connected, but not with the tree.

The lightening was red, but there was no explosion or fire or anything for that matter, the lightening had been absorbed into a metal rod sticking from the ground, a metal implement that was not previously there.

"Congratulations Tancred... but beaten by a simple piece of metal" Tancred spun round to see his visitor; he saw a Hooded figure around his height approaching him.

"Who are you?" Tancred took a step back and the wind picked up considerably.

"A fellow bringer of nature Tancred, one on a much higher level than you are now stop that wind before mi do" The figures voice was familiar but Tancred had no idea of who this was, he didn't stop the wind, instead he raised the velocity, but the figure didn't flinch.

"I'm warning you, stop the wind" Tancred felt compelled to obey and stopped the wind; this man could very well be an ally.

"You could level the city if you trained that wind enough" The figure walked over and pulled the metal from the ground, when he did it glowed red and formed into a sword which he sheathed.

"What do you want stranger?" after seeing the blade Tancred grew weary, the man was obviously endowed with some metallic power, but he claimed to be a nature user like himself.

"To help you out, I know of Charlie's predicament and also of the fact he will emerge from Badlock" He saw Tancred's confusion "I have the painting"

"Are you going to hand it over then?" Tancred felt very lucky right now but there must be a catch.

"In due course, I forgot to mention I'm also here to give you a wakeup call" Tancred didn't have time to react before he was struck in the side by a boulder, he hit the floor with a lot of force but due to his great pain barrier shot up with minimal struggle and began to charge his clouds. "Great, you have some fight in you"

Tancred blasted several small strikes of blue lightening at the attacker but all missed, they stuck the floor and left burns all over, he then picked up his wind and the hooded man flew into the air... of his own accord.

"I forgot to mention that we share an ancestor" The Hood used wind currents of his own and Tancred's to climb a few feet up, if he was hit by a strike now he would fry because he wasn't grounded. He retaliated by sending a flurry of sharp stones at Tancred, he dived to the side and received cuts on his arm from a few but dodged most of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Tancred screamed as he started his rain, he had a plan.

"Your plan is to wet me and strike the ground, I'm not a fool boy" The Hood drew his blade and pointed it towards Tancred "I have a surprise for you"

Tancred saw the sword glow red and knew exactly what was going on, he charged his own electrical energy up and to his luck released the strike at the exact same time as the Hood, the strikes were both a blood red and hit each other directly, Tancred was thrown many feet backwards by the prevailing explosion, bits of the nearby tree flew into him and a rock struck him in the face.

When the smoke cleared Tancred looked up and saw that the Hoods clothes were ripped, he still had his identity hidden by the Hood and the rain ran down his abs.

"Ha-ha, good move scumbag!" Tancred was concussed from the rock and he watched the Hood come closer. The Hood was actually making sand, he was using his endowment to grind up the rocks and make sand. Tancred watched in horror as the sand formed around his right arm and melted into molten glass, the glass was cooled by the rain into a two-foot blade running from his knuckle. Similarly on his left arm, the metals from the ground had snaked up his leg and formed armour on his leg, all the way up his left side, and his arm.

"As you can see, as a complete nature user I can use the elements to make anything I want, if you were not so ignorant then you could do the same Tancred, I am a year you junior and am more powerful than you can ever be at your rate" The Hood charged blue lightening up his left armour, this shortly became red.

"I wish I was as powerful as you, I don't understand how you can do all this" Tancred was on his feet for a final stand, he had been pooling water for the last two minutes in a crater left by earlier training efforts and thanks to Dagbert he would use it.

"I got a wakeup call" at the end of this sentence Tancred formed red lightening and sent it towards the Hood who stood waiting to block. Meanwhile Tancred used his new ability learned from Dagbert to draw the water into a sphere and send it as a torpedo towards the Hood also, the electricity and water met in the middle and Tancred saw the shock in the Hoods face.

"Easy" the lightening hit its mark but went dud when it hit a sand wall, the wall exploded and into the air and thanks to the heat of the lightening became glass, now it was raining glass. Tancred was sliced and burned and ended up with a shard of hot glass in his leg, The Hood meanwhile stood and his skin absorbed the glass.

"Time to wake up" The Hood made his way into Tancred's shoulder with his glass claw so quickly and stood away so quickly also that there was no pain until he turned his back.

"Arrrrgh!" Tancred's shoulder began to piss blood at an alarming rate and Tancred couldn't stop the bleeding.

"Try burning it maybe" The Hood's suggestion came painfully in handy as Tancred bolted himself to clot the blood.

""If you don't yet understand the situation boy then let me prove your worth, There's Blue... red, and there's" He pointed the metallic arm of his at Tancred and a small white beam of a diameter of no more than a pencil went straight through Tancred's other shoulder.

Tancred was unconscious before he hit the ground so the Hood left a note upon his person that told Tancred of the Badlock paintings location. He then walked away with a smug look on his face as his clothes stitched themselves up.

(Was going to end it here)

The next morning Emma was up early to spy on a certain somebody called Tancred, she had spotted him training a few days ago and watched him every morning as a bird just for a few m minutes to see his progress, deep down she obviously still had feelings for him but was scared of him as a person too much right now. Emma flew over the canyon that day to see the most horrible sight for the second time in her life; Tancred dead or seriously injured.

**The Hood defiantly is trouble, please review guys, I'm lonely out here.**


	13. Who is The Hood?

**I'm back with the next chapter for you guys, sorry for the long break; been very busy. Here is chapter twelve.**

**Chapter 13: Who is The Hood? **

Manfred Bloor had been on a journey of discovery since all those months ago when he ended his Great-grandfather's life and stole his work, with his genius in alchemy Manfred had been able to finish Ezekiel's life's work and bring a human back to life; and his first subject was young Neo Wyborn, he had discovered the ashes in the ruins and without knowledge who's they were he brought her back to life, and what a great tool she would prove to be.

Manfred no longer considered himself a Bloor, the Bloors were a family of murderers, gangsters and just a bunch of evil people. Manfred was not like this, he had drive and he had a plan to make everybody on this little blue planet respect him as a leader, like all evil geniuses he wanted to lead the world one day.

"I still don't understand how you're going to use her endowment in your plan" Neo Wyborn lay with her feet up on Manfred's coffee table to his annoyance.

"well you see Neo, if we get a Yewbeam with the ability to Supercharge things... like Paton Yewbeam, except somebody who will actually do it" Manfred pulled the table from under her feet "that's rude"

"Sorry, so how are we going to find such a person?" Neo in her months of new life had mastered the art of sarcasm.

"I have many connections with the Yewbeams, I can contact them using my friend here" Manfred pointed to the corner of the room and Neo almost fell from her chair.

The Hood stepped out of the stone wall near the door and Neo shot from her seat.

"Who the hells this guy?" Neo sat slowly back down.

"This is a friend of mine and he's going to get the Yewbeam in question for us, I call him The Hood" Manfred gestured the Hood to a seat and the Hood threw his hood back.

"Oh my god!" Manfred and Neo called in unison.

The hood was a person the both of them knew and it was a massive shock to them both.

"I hope you don't tell anybody who I am... or a may have to kill you both"

**The Previous Day-**

The next morning Emma was up early to spy on a certain somebody called Tancred, she had spotted him training a few days ago and watched him every morning as a bird just for a few m minutes to see his progress, deep down she obviously still had feelings for him but was scared of him as a person too much right now. Emma flew over the canyon that day to see the most horrible sight for the second time in her life; Tancred dead or seriously injured.

"TANCRED!" Emma had transformed back into her human form and was freefalling by the time she was screaming his name, she transformed to a bird again and landed next to Tancred's battered form.

Tancred's heart was still beating, she knew this because blood was squirting from his wounds on every heartbeat, and she didn't know what to do.

"Tancred wake up please" Emma shook his but he only stirred in his slumber.

So she kissed him, the kiss was just an idea, an after effect of watching way too many movies but it worked.

"Em-ma, get out of here... he might co-me back" Tancred was extremely weak and was trying to push her off him "RUN!"

Emma fell backwards and looked around, if Tancred's attacker was still around she was in danger too, she had a good scan and it seemed they were alone.

"I'm going to get you to a hospital Tanc" Emma stood back and began to transform herself into a bird of her own creation; The Tollrock.

Emma used her talons to grasp onto Tancred as softly as she could without injuring him further, this was a challenge but she managed to get a comfortable grip before she took off in the direction of the closest hospital, she got there in no time but observed that Tancred wouldn't stop shouting about a hood.

**Later at the hospital-**

Tancred had been rushed straight into rhesus and given the doctors full attention, with his severe wounds that included Burns, breakages, and heavy bleeds he would die if they didn't help him soon. Emma was pushed outside as she wasn't his relative and she couldn't even watch through any kind of window.

It had taken over two hours for the surgeons to get Tancred to a state of stability, and Emma was eventually allowed to enter the room and see him. When she entered Tancred was asleep and he looked horrible with all the bandages and tubes, she began to cry, she sobbed upon him until she fell asleep holding his hand.

Emma hadn't told a single person of this and her phone rang hours later, she didn't answer and slept on but Tancred woke with a smile at the beautiful girl grasping his hand.

"Love you Emma" Tancred smiled and fell back to sleep

Back at The attic where Manfred resided there was still shock in the air, they couldn't believe how stupid they were, it was so obvious, and The Hood couldn't be anybody else if you thought about it.

"I can't believe you're the hood" Manfred looked at this familiar fellow with shock and poured himself a rather large glass of something strong.

"I would have you keep this secret, if you know what's good for you Bloor, I don't want my cover blown" The hood took a large stride over to Neo and she backed into the wall "and you Neo are getting too involved with them, you cannot be a friend of our enemies"

"If I know what's good for me, you can't threaten me boy" Manfred stood up and made eye contact with the Hood "you work for me"

"Do you know that trouble maker Tancred Torsson?" The Hood smashed through Manfred's attempted hypnotism.

"Yes" Manfred was shocked at his will power.

"I just left him for dead without breaking a sweat" Neo gasped when she heard him say this.

"What, he's the most powerful endowed I know" Manfred had the sudden realisation that if he didn't play this right he wasn't going to be in charge much longer.

"Okay, I know your power and I respect that, and I need your help with my mission to get rid of these endowed trouble makers, when bone gets back from the past I want you to greet him with a sight he will never forget, I want you to greet him with destruction on a massive scale.

**Sorry for the wait guys, I'm busy lately, and ideas on what this great destruction will be then submit a review or PM. **


	14. Badlock

**Chapter 14: Badlock**

**Hope you're enjoying so far, and if you're a perv then check out my new story n the M section. Enjoy.**

It's was a beautiful summers day in the north of England, there hadn't been a spot of rain in a whole week and this was the perfect weather that Charlie loved, and speaking of Charlie bone, it had been a whole two years and he hadn't aged a bit, Charlie remembered the day Mathowy explained this to him.

"I remember Amoret telling me that when she time travelled that even though she sometimes stayed for months on end she didn't age, it seems this is the same with you" Charlie was doing his second set of one hundred press ups while Mathowy explained this, so Charlie could stay here as long as he like and not change, at least not physically.

In these two years Charlie's magic had became somewhere near perfection, he was a natural at spells, and the reason why was his blood, he had the blood of the red king and that was a truly powerful bloodline. Charlie had improved not only his magic, his body had become a form of perfection, he could be a pro cage fighter back home and come out on top any time.

Today was the day that Charlie would leave Mathowy's apprentaship and make his journey to Badlock and out of the painting, but it wasn't going to be an easy exit from Mathowy's teachings.

"You ready Charlie?" Mathowy threw his Cloak to the side to reveal his formed body and drew his Red wand.

Charlie had to fight Mathowy one last brutal time, and he wasn't going to go easy on Charlie.

"I'm crazy if I say yes... YES!" Charlie whipped Claerwen from his sleeve and made the first move against his opponent, he pointed the wand and without any word expelled a beam of green light towards Mathowy, this was easily dodged and left a large scorch mark on a rock nearby. Mathowy made his move now.

Mathowy used a strange spell that summoned a torrent of rain; this rain continued falling while the two circled each other. Then as Charlie made his next fiery spell Mathowy jumped into the air and sent lightening into the rain, this sent mud and dust into the air, Mathowy leapt back and charged up a ball of blue fire, he then fired into the clearing cloud of dust.

There was surprisingly no explosion, when the smoke cleared Charlie's feet were noticeable black, he had used his wand to turn his shoes into rubber with blocked the electricity, and he had actually froze the ball of flames, they had shattered all over and made several small cuts on his arms and face.

"Impressive, nice trick with the rubber, but you didn't think about the ice shattering" Mathowy lunged his wand towards the ground and ran forward; Charlie ran too but tripped as he forgot about his rubber shoes.

After jumping up Charlie had to parry and block several kicks and punches from the tall Welsh magician, he was eventually elbowed in the face and sent flying into a tree.

"Your Martial arts are sloppy too, if you don't keep up you'll never win against your enemies" Charlie leapt up and caught Mathowy in the gut with a kick, his foot expelled some flame which were just absorbed into Mathowy's skin.

Mathowy wasn't affected in the slightest by the kick and just used an earlier spell to his advantage, when he had earlier thrust his wand to the ground he had turned to space underneath this area to air, so if his shot at the ground it would open up. He did this now.

The precise beam of light welded a line into the ground and everything gave way, Charlie fell down and hit himself on the rocks hard after a ten foot drop, he was at Mathowy's mercy now, the magician in question stood at the edge of the pit charging magical energy into his wand, he unleashed a torrent of different elements and all Charlie could do was dodge around the pit, while sneakily placing invisible magical edge markers. He managed to place five of these in a pentagonal shape around the sides of the pit, he then waved Claerwen and a sheet of Glass covered the pit.

Mathowy knew it was indestructible but still attempted to beak it, by time he noticed Charlie had already tunnelled away from the pit. Mathowy spun to face him and boom he took a ball of water to the chest. This knocked him into the now open pit and he hit the bottom, Charlie ignited the gas before Mathowy smelled it. Boom.

Mathowy had always taught to plan ahead, when Charlie hit the floor of the pit he already had a plan in mind, he made the glass, filled the chasm full of nitrogen gas and got the hell out of there, it was so easy to knock Mathowy in when he wasn't looking and ignite the gas, it was kind of funny really.

Mathowy was uninjured obviously but when he left the pit he congratulated him on the win.

"If I wasn't your teacher and didn't know exactly what you were up to, then I would most likely be injured and hardly able to battle a high calibre magician like you Charlie, well done." Mathowy shook Charlie's hand and decided to give him a graduation gift.

Mathowy presented Charlie with a small wristband that he was just wearing.

"What is it?" Charlie was confused at why it had significance.

"This wristband is the reason I'm unburned, if you charge it with a certain element, let's say water, then on command it will cover your body in however much you added, when you blew me up I was in water so I'm uninjured" Mathowy put a small amount of water in the band and then with his mind made it cover Charlie who was a bit upset about getting soaked.

"Thanks for the gift... but not the water" Charlie could use this against Manfred if the opportunity ever arises.

"So what now Charlie?" Mathowy wished to hear Charlie's plan to return to the future.

"I'm going to pay Harken a visit, and use his painting of my town to get there, and if my theories correct, I should be able to select the date that I arrive...hopefully" if not then Charlie could arrive when he was 12, and that would fuck things up a little.

Later that day, when the sun was only just setting, there were some painful goodbyes, firstly Mathowy, who was like a father or older brother to him more than a master, then the hardest of all. His ex girlfriend.

Charlie had met Claudia last year and they fell in love rather quickly, he had nearly completely forgotten his girlfriend who wasn't even born yet so why not. They had a great relationship and right on the night when they were going to 'Go all the way' Charlie had to start feeling guilty about Olivia. He had run out and the next day was forced to explain everything about where he came from, that he had to return, and his girlfriend who he no longer had the strongest feelings for. She broke up with him but was cool about it, they were still best friend from then on, she often brought picnics up to him and Mathowy, and they went for walks together a lot.

When he said goodbye they both cried a lot, but eventually he had to go.

**Many years later**

The Hood nailed the Badlock painting up in the kings room in the cover of darkness, it had now been Three months since Charlie left and he felt it was very soon that he would arrive, Manfred had tasked him with sending Charlie a message, he had chosen that utter destruction wasn't the key, Charlie loved his friends and even his enemies, so he would seriously injure one or two of them and leave them on display in the kings room for Charlie's emergence out of the painting.

**Back with Charlie**

Charlie set off with a full rucksack and tears in his eyes, he could never return here, and if he did then only Mathowy would remember him anyway, he would lose a lover and many friends when he got to Badlock.

_(I have no idea where Badlock is so I'm going to say it's in Scotland) _

It was a few days ride by horse to the border of Scotland, Badlock was a region of south Scotland tainted with dark magic, the place was filled with menacing creatures that stopped at nothing to hinder Charlie's path, it took him three days in itself to get any where near Harkens castle.

He finally did arrive though, in a slightly battered state but he arrived, he stood about three hundred feet away from Harkin's main gate and began to make a plan.

He could simply barge in and find his way to the gallery, or he could knock on and ask to see it... as if that would work.

He chose plan A and ran over to the gate, he drew Claerwen on the way and using pinpoint precision, fired poise at the guard, he dropped like a fly. The next step was to use his magic to prize open the thirty foot high wooden gates that separated him from the inside of the castle, he used Claerwen again for this and instead of going to the effort of pulling them open he cut a round hole in the wood and kicked it through.

It was a good thing the hole wasn't made with fire because Charlie came right into a hall with animal furs as the cruel and posh flooring. Charlie avoided everybody he saw in the castle, if he alerted Harken then there would be a tough fight on his hands, and he definitely didn't want that.

Charlie only had limited knowledge of when he came here last time, it was very hard to do so but he eventually came across a place he recognised, the enchanted indoor forest Harken created for Billy, and he wasn't alone.

"Charlie?!" he span round to see a girl his own age, her Jet black curled hair and he sparkling eyes made him instantly remember who she was.

"Matilda!" then ran together and hugged.

"What are you doing here Charlie, is Billy with you?" Matlida also appeared to be checking out Charlie's sculpted body.

"No he's back home, I'm here to use the painting of my town, is it still here?" he saw the disappointment on her face and reassured her "but now we have the painting he can visit"

"The paintings still here, I shall take you" She excitedly grasped Charlie's hand and dragged him up a nearby staircase, it didn't take long for them to reach the gallery, they stood in front of the painting.

"Can you not stay a while Charlie?" Matilda had no friends her and her brother was evil.

"I've been gone from my girlfriend for two years, she's gonna be just a little angry with me" Charlie went to open the portal but Matlida grabbed him.

"At least kiss me goodbye then jerk" She pulled him into a short but sweet kiss, he had now cheated on Olivia twice... oops.

Charlie hugged her with a red face and with lots of concentration set the date as early as he could. Six months after he left.

The journey was different than on the way there, it felt like he was being grated on a cheese grater on his left side, and being frozen on his right, he was spinning for at least five minutes before e span onto the carpet in the king's room with a thud. He was face down and felt really heavy, and he smelled blood, it couldn't be his own.

Charlie stood up to a horrible sigh, two of his friends were on the large table in the room, and they were in a bad state. These two people were Henry and his peculiar fishy friend Dagbert. They were both bleeding all over the place and Dagbert was missing an arm, it was across the room holding onto a chair.

Charlie acted fast, he whipped Claerwen out and healed all of Henry's injuries, and with Dagbert he had to pick up the battered arm and use his magic to reattach it, he was almost sick but it was a success, any injury was easy to heal, even if the body part was burnt to ash he could restore it, the crap thing was that he couldn't heal himself to the same extent.

Who would do this, somebody was obviously sending him a message, and he would ask the tow tomorrow, for now he threw Henry over his shoulder and teleported home, he then threw him in bed and teleported back for Dagbert. The endowed kids would have a field day after this, but Charlie was just glad to be back, he climbed into Olivia's bed, and with just that one cuddle remembered exactly why he loved her in the first place.

**Banged this out in an hour, that's 36 words a minute ; anyhow I hoped you enjoyed and goodnight, please review guys.**


	15. Charlie's Return

**This is my comeback chapter Hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own Charlie bone, but if I did they would have been sixteen and Charlie would have had a Blue llama called jerry. **

**Chapter 15: Charlie's Return**

It was an average English day, the soft drizzle pattered onto the window panes, and the grey clouds loomed overhead, Olivia hoped Tancred could be bothered making it sunny for once, the guy loved the rain unfortunately. Olivia had awoken to feel some pretty hard abs pressing on her back, at first she was shocked but when she twisted her neck like an owl she discovered it was Charlie she was so happy to see him that she forgot all about being naked, she flipped him off the bed and he thudded on the floor, this instantly waked him.

"Wow what the hell!" Charlie had the duvet over his face and was struggling to find his way out of it.

"Charlie, your back!" Olivia hugged him while he was still drowning in cloth. "OH shit!"

Charlie finally freed himself to see Olivia missing, he span and just glimpsed her bare bottom dashing into her dressing room.

"I think I like what I see Liv!" Charlie shouted into the room, he didn't dare go in though, if Olivia didn't want him to see then he wasn't risking a kick to the face.

"Then come in" Charlie was shocked by her words but shot up and flew into the changing room.

Later on that day after all the fooling about in the nude, Charlie and Olivia attended Charlie's welcome home party at his house, it had been set up in a flash when the news spread, when they both arrived Charlie was smothered by friends and family and the party began, it was a great night, and it was filled with as much fun and mischief as Charlie's previous birthday party.

**Meanwhile at the academy-**

"I asked for a sight of destruction, not two injured friends, I thought you would be useful!" Manfred was extremely angry with the Hood, his orders were followed in a very rubbish way and he felt the hood was pretty useless.

They were in the schoolyard and they had been arguing for some time now, they were right on the verge of duelling.

"I don't take orders from you; I have my own private agenda when it comes to Bone!" The hood threw of his outer cloak and it hit the ground with a thud, it was heavily weighted.

"Fuck you Hood!" Manfred did the scissor kick in the air and blue hot flames burst from his feet towards the Hood, there was an attempted control change by the hood but it seemed that Manfred's flames were his alone; The hood had to throw up a torrent of water and dive away from the blast, the water exploded into steam.

This angered the hood and he blasted hundreds of blue lightning bolts towards Manfred, most of these were absorbed into nearby metal objects but the ones that got through left burns on Manfred and the ground around him. Manfred made another move and fired a six foot wide beam of white flame at the hood.

As all of this was happening, Neo Wyborn was sitting on a bench nearby enjoying the show and she was crapping herself in a metaphorical sense of the term; Charlie bone had returned from at least two years of training with the greatest magician that had ever lived, when he got back he displayed the skills to revive two injured people instantly and he could teleport over great distances too... what couldn't he do. It was her luck that she could also do these things and she had the better wand.

The fight had escalated quickly and a car near Neo exploded, she decided to put a stop to this. Manfred threw out some fire and it froze instantly, this left his arm frozen too, then it exploded and the shards cut him, he then observed that Neo was holding the 11 inch long red wand into the Hoods neck and he was turning into stone. Manfred found himself frozen again and neo spoke up:

"If you two don't behave I will kill you both" she snapped her fingers together and they were freed, she then teleported.

**Back at the party-**

Neo had arrived at the party and Olivia had a great chat with her, they were discussing the amazing new shape Charlie was in when they saw Benjamin dash out of the house and slam the door shut.

"I wonder what that was about." Neo Said to Olivia.

_**Minutes before-**_

"_You slept with Tancred!" Emma had tried to break the news that she was cheating on Ben with Tancred softly but she had chose the wrong part of her secret to start with._

"_I'm sorry Ben, but I'm in love with him again, and it just sort of happened" Emma had gone to Tancred's house after he was healed by the flames once again and they kissed, among other amazing things._

"_Just fucking happened! You're a fucking hypocrite and a slut Emma; I should have seen this coming after you kissed Charlie!" Ben charged out and left Emma feeling like shit, she was a hypocrite, she had left Ben feeling the way she did when Tancred cheated on her years ago. _

"I wonder what that was about" Neo said to Olivia.

Emma bumped past Olivia and into the back yard, when Olivia and Neo followed she had already flew away.

"There is way too much drama right now!" Olivia exclaimed before she dragged Neo inside to try hooking her up with a guy, this would prove to be a failure, Olivia often wondered if she was 'batting for the other team'.

Olivia decided to ask;

"So Urm... Neo I was wondering Urm... what's your ... Deal?" Neo was now used to all the modern slang and terminology and this question made her heart flutter, he face also went as red as the kings cloak.

"What kind of question is that...? I Urm, I... I Don't Know" Neo was telling the truth, she had once had feelings for a Man; a man who got her killed and raped her. She also had a light attraction to the Bone boy, but most of all she was partially in love with Olivia.

"Haha, just asking" if she didn't know that kind of proved Olivia's theory.

"So things are getting serious between you and Charlie, have you guys... 'Done it' yet?" This time it was Olivia's turn to glow red.

"Nope, but I think the time will come soon" Olivia had already shared Naked cuddles with Charlie but kissing was the only thing on the menu as of yet.

"Well, take it slow don't be rushing things Liv" Neo was totally jealous of Charlie but she felt good for her best friend at the same time.

As this discussion was going on Charlie was showing off his new magic skills, him and the guys were in his bedroom, and Charlie had turned a large bottle of Lemonade into Vodka, this happened to be one of his more favoured magic tricks.

"Come on Charlie, have some!" Tancred was smashed out of his face and had already spilled his guts about sleeping with Emma, that's how Ben found out.

"I can't Tanc, my body is a temple, you have no idea how hard it was to get in this shaped" Charlie wasn't permitted by his master to consume any undesirable Substances; Mathowy may be long dead but he would still find a way to punish the poor teenager.

"Boring! and I can't believe you haven't Got it in Olivia yet, if I wasn't busy Violating Emma I would totally Smash you girl!" Tancred was getting increasingly rude, and Charlie was about to snap.

"Wow, the things I would do to that fine body of hers, I bet the slut loves an..." Tancred didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he was now two feet above ground with Charlie's hand grasped firmly around his neck.

Charlie was infuriated, not only was Tancred insulting Emma, who he had just destroyed the relationship of, He was now calling his Beloved a slut...Charlie wanted revenge for the time Tancred had actually killed him, he began to squeeze.

"Charlie put him down, you're going to kill him" Lysander was keeping his distance, Charlie was a killing machine.

Then all of a sudden a bolt of red lightening blazed its way through the roof, through Charlie's arm and into the party downstairs. Charlie dropped Tancred and his arm was half hanging off, the ceiling came down in a shower of Dust and mortar, and the screams from downstairs got louder and louder.

Tancred had been training very hard since the Hood had given him his wake up call; he could now used red lightening at will...even while drunk. Charlie was screaming in pain and Tancred watched as he used Claerwen to heal his wound completely, Tancred then made another move.

The wind that rocked up sent part of the top floor out into the street, this included Charlie and Tancred, and then the lightening storm that rocked up began to zap every metallic object in the street. Charlie was still heavily dazed and Claerwen was pulling the strings, this was an ability that used Charlie's unconscious body as a puppet, so he wouldn't be very verbal during this battle.

It was raining heavily thanks to Tancred s temper and he used this to send shads of flash frozen ice towards Charlie, these shards didn't get far though, they just melted close to Charlie's flesh, it was the young wizards turn now.

With a short swish of Claerwen the road around Tancred turned to Steel, Tancred slipped on the wet steel and foolishly fired another bolt, it just rebounded and he shocked himself. And every time he tried to run off the metal plate Charlie was there to kick him back on, there was a plan in motion; Charlie gave another swish of the wand and Tancred stopped dead, he couldn't move his legs... they were Made of Iron!

"Are you sober enough to guess what I'm planning?" Charlie's voice came out in a Female pitch, Claerwen was in control "Don't worry I won't kill you, Charlie had ordered me not to" Charlie's then pointed the wand to Tancred's feet and flames erupted from the tip, he was welding his fellow endowed to the ground.

"No! Please don..." Tancred was now completely made of Metal and he was welded to the ground, Charlie would leave him there until he was convinced he wasn't going to kill him for his actions tonight. Charlie made his way back into his house and with a flick of his wand the house was repaired.

Neo had watched and was mortified.

**I'm Back guys, sorry for the long wait but I was away. I hope you liked the chapter **** please review... Pretty Please.**


	16. The Hood's Identity

**Sorry about the wait guys. I'm back on track now.**

**Chapter 16: The Hoods Identity. **

The Hood had a troubled past, tore away from his home at a young age by a mistake of his own doing, been separated from his brother for years until the day they found each other again, and finally witnessing his brother's death.

It happened two years ago in his own home the Yewbeams thought he and his brother were long lost but no, they were simply hiding in plain view, until the day that his new master cam... Yorath Yewbeam himself.

**Flashback**

_The Hood was relaxing at home with his Old man of a younger brother when there was a loud knock at the door._

"_Don't worry James I've got it, don't want you hurting you back" The Hood jumped up and walked to the front door to the cottage but before he got there it was smashed off its hinges._

_The Hood was sent flying into the next room and gained a head wound on the nearest piece of furniture as Yorath Yewbeam in the form of Troll dragged himself into the doorframe, The hood attempted to get to his feet but the nausea was too much to handle, he watched as his brother was thrown about and pummelled by a creature four times his size... he could only watch._

"_Stop! Don't kill him" The Hood must have screamed this over twenty times to no avail, his brother was dead by now but that bastard continued to break him for his own enjoyment._

"_STOP!" The hood Endowment had awakened... unfortunately for his home town._

_The next day all he remembered was Yorath carrying him out of the crater that was now his home town and his brother's grave._

_It took months but Yorath finally had The Hood on his side, it Yorath's choice to give him a persona, make him a man of mystery, and train him to be a demon in human form._

**End Flashback**

The Hood longed for the blood of Charlie Bone but he wanted it slowly, it was all Charlie's fault he was this way.

**Later that day**

Tancred Torsson stood in the middle of the street welded tight to the ground as he had been for two weeks; Charlie had decided to keep him there for a while.

He was completely aware of his surroundings and had time to think about his decisions and the mistakes he had made, his final decision was to help Charlie as his friend again with all his might.

Emma had been by to chat with him a few times due to her knowledge of his consciousness, but his most common visitor had been the man in The Hood. For hours and hours this man would go on and on about the true power behind the control of the elements and how Tancred would never be up to that standard. The Hood really seemed to hate his guts.

"I've had a long hard think about what I'm going to do with you Tanc... your becoming a big problem and you need to buck your ideas up big time" Charlie appeared out of nowhere, now out of his wizards cloak and back to his scruffy jeans and jumper.

Tancred felt his body growing warm steadily, was Charlie going to kill him... no he was slowly becoming of flesh and blood again. This took several minutes until he fell gasping for air at Charlie's feet.

"Welcome back to the team, no getting drunk or fucking peoples girlfriends from now on Tancred" The young storm wielder looked up at Charlie who even dressed at a normal young lad had an aura of the world's most powerful magician about him.

"So what now?" Tancred was pulled to his feet as he asked this.

"I have a specific job for you but first you need to get on good terms with Ben" Charlie patted him on the shoulder handed him a bottle of Volvic and warped out of there leaving Tancred alone with his thoughts.

Ben lived on Charlie's old street a few corners away so Tancred had time to think about what he was going to say to him as he walked. Upon arrival at the doorstep though he froze. Why the hell would Ben ever forgive him.

The Door opened.

"Evening Tancred" Ben was leaning on the doorframe in his dressing gown looking at his watch "a little late"

"Can I come in?" Ben nodded and led his former friend inside the house, his parents were once again out of the country on a case so he was alone watching TV.

They were now on the sofa watching an old episode of Doctor Who when Tancred spoke up.

"I never meant for it to happen... I know it sounds lame but she came onto me I swear"

Be Sighed "I know"

"What!... you knew she started it?" Ben's sincerity was evident in his sad facial expression.

"She told me, she never liked me the way I liked her... I was a comforting relationship to ease the pain of you being around... it was only a matter of time before I wasn't enough"

Tancred was in shock... did this mean that it was Emma Ben now had a grudge for.

"I hold no hate for you Tancred; you're pretty much my best friend now Charlie has Emma." Ben smiled cracked open a beer and handed it to Tancred. "Now let's have a lad's night of it"

Tancred couldn't believe his luck, no grudge and a friend to boot; this night couldn't go bad no matter what.

The pair played games, watched TV and drank beer for hours until they got to the stage where they were bitching about their other friends. They were going to be best friends for a long time.

Boom. If three hours was a long time.

"Wake up call number two!" The Hood tore down the door and it's framed with white hot flames as Tancred and Ben leapt out of their seats, Tancred attempted a lightning strike but Ben was too close. It was too late.

**Two Hours Later**

The fire fighters were seen by dragging out a burned corpse; this was Ben... it took only moments for the Hood to get the entire building alight and Tancred was powerless to help, wind would fuel the flames and lightening was just being absorbed into the metal rods the hood had set up... They were helpless.

**Flashback**

"_Ben runs!" Tancred was sending blast after blast of lightening at the hood but to no avail, The Hood had brought pure Platinum rods which he had drove into the ground nearby to draw Tancred's power, and Tancred wasn't going to attempt wind._

"_The back doors locked!" Ben was running round with a bat that he had instantly pulled from his closet._

"_Try the windows!" Tancred watched as The Hood stood in wait for his next move._

"_I have told you twice now that you will NEVER be as good as me at this Tancred Torsson... and now I will prove that fact to you" The Hood Moved his arms in a fashion that Tancred had seen before, the bricks of the house then began to shake and creak and eventually the house caved in... A house brick to the head finished Tancred's efforts ironically._

_The hood slowly made his way through the flames... untouched by their heat._

"_See you soon Boy" the hood turned to get a bat in the face._

"_Forgot about me didn't we dickhe..." Ben stopped when his enemy's hood folded backwards "Oh my god... Hen..."_

_Then Ben died._

_**Worked out who he is yet... its painfully obvious, sorry if the chapter was a bit rubbish, I'm running out of ideas (please help) **_

_**Thanks for reading please review **___


	17. Charlie Vs Neo

**Were getting towards the end and things are heating up, what going to happen next **

**Chapter 17: Charlie Vs Neo**

Both Olivia and Charlie were breathing heavily and they were covered in each other's sweat; they had finally had sex for the first time.

"That was amazing Charlie!" Olivia was so happy right now.

"Ha-ha thanks Liv... I love you" Charlie rolled over and gave her a deep loving kiss.

"I love you to" Olivia was in heaven right now... until the phone rang.

"Aww hell, who's ringing at this time of night?" Charlie levitated his phone towards him and answered "Hello"

"Charlie 'Sniff' its Emma" The crying became uncontrollable and Charlie could work out what she was saying.

"What's going on Emma!? Are you okay?" Charlie managed to calm her down.

"It's Ben... he's died 'sniff ... it was the Hood" Emma broke down again and hung up, now it was Charlie's turn... he cried for hours while Olivia hugged him, his best friend in the world since he was a little kid was gone.

**Four Days later**

The Black Hurst drove slowly down the main road with the convoy of funeral cars filled with heartbroken friends and family. The Hurst was beautifully decorated by the art students of the Bone Academy and so were the flowers surrounding the coffin.

Unfortunately Benjamin's Mother and Father were not present; they were somewhere on the other side of the planet not knowing their son was dead.

Runner Bean Lay at rest in a smaller casket next to Benjamin, he was in the house when the hood arrived and was also killed by the fire, but at least he was still with his best friend.

Olivia and Neo were already at the cemetery waiting while they set up the flowers for his burial place but Charlie was walking by the side of the car to no surprise... crying his eyes out.

"I should have been there it's all my fault Ben, you've been my best friend for years now and I just let you get on with your own business because of my selfishness" Charlie blamed himself quite a lot, he sent Tancred to bens, he led the Hood to them.

He managed to dry up his tears before they arrived at the Cemetery and when they did arrive and he carried the coffin to the site to be lowed into the ground he notice Olivia was absent and so was Neo Wyborn. This was rather strange, they wouldn't miss this.

"Before we lay our Young friend Benjamin to rest, Charlie Bone has a few words" The Vicar let Charlie take his place at the foot of the grave, he proceeded to lay Runner beans Coffin on top of Bens.

"Ben was my best Friend... we were buddies since the day we met on my old street, and I will never forget him, but I will move forward and try to get on with a normal life with the absence of a friend, a neighbour... a partner in crime, may he rest in peace" Charlie managed to keep the tears back until he got to the back of the crowd.

Charlie stayed way after the Funeral ended, he stayed sat in front of the grave alone, Olivia still hadn't shown, he was kind of pissed at her.

"So Charlie what's it like to be alive?" Charlie snapped out of his trance and span around remembering his endowment to talk to photographs.

"Ben!" The photo on the grave was smiling at him.

"Yep, dead as a doornail if I might say so, I saw somebody take Olivia!" Bens Portrait in the glass frame was crying just like Charlie was.

"Taken! By who?" Charlie was frantic, his beloved was kidnapped.

"The Hood!" Benjamin watched as Charlie was dashing away "Do me a favour first!"

Charlie knew what the favour was going to be so he just got on with it, with the biggest despair and sadness possible he used up over half of his magical power to incinerate every photo of Ben that existed on this earth.

Ben hadn't mentioned The Hoods identity...

**An Hour Later**

Charlie had finally found him, it took a while but he remembered the Red kings castle ruins... or at least they used to be a ruin, they had been partially restored by magic similar to his own, this got him worried. Who could possibly be the Magician.

"I've been expecting a visit from you Bone!" The voice was worryingly familiar, Charlie jumped into a courtyard to come face to face with Manfred and the Hood.

"Manfred!?"Charlie hadn't seen or heard anything about this man in years.

"It is I, and with my friend here I am going to destroy this city" Manfred let out a manic laugh and took a few steps backwards; the hood threw his outer cloak a few meters away.

"Really, you and what army?" Charlie would regret asking this question.

"I don't need an army Bone... I have her... Kill him young Magician" Manfred burst into flames but his evil laughter was left echoing around the castle.

Charlie watched the hood walk away and sit on a bench.

"I want to see this" he said in an even more familiar voice to Charlie.

'Flick'... Charlie span round to see a red line of light in the shadows, this light was emitting from a fiery red wand that partially lit the face of Neo Wyborn, Charlie knew she wasn't to be trusted.

Neo stepped out of the shadows.

"I heard you were taught by my grandfather, the greatest Magician to ever set foot on the face of the earth... until now... Manfred is going to be the most powerful being on the earth, you cannot stop my Master" Neo seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"Your Grandfather... what!?" Charlie was slowly piecing things together, he drew Claerwen from his sleeve and the dust around him was picked up by a strong, static filled gust of wind.

"Yes. I am Neo Wyborn, daughter of Delwyn and granddaughter of Mathowy the Magician, The Master has instructed me to destroy you!" She didn't pause before flying towards Charlie full speed and with a swing of her wand Cynaefwr the ground erupted into molten lava, Charlie managed to teleport several meters back to save him.

After patting out the flames on his jacket Charlie retaliated with a torrent of Fireballs, neo without changing her trance like facial expression simply send water at each one, Charlie then began a new tactic the next barrage were fire covered chunks of ice.

Neo sent up a wall of water once again but the ice shot right through, she had to use Cynaefwr slice them all apart and then dive away into the ground as if it was water, a spell Charlie didn't know.

It was quiet for a few seconds other than The Hood laughing at Charlie's helplessness. Then Neo struck with so much force Charlie was send stunned over twenty meters into the air, Neo had shot out of the earth in a suit of rock and hit Charlie dead centre.

The air flew by as Charlie began to fall, without thinking he send thousands of volts of lightening at Neo, the rocks covering her absorbed it into the ground Claerwen became red hot and flew from Charlie's hands, she stabbed into the ground and stayed there as he hammered into the concrete with a crack. His legs were shattered.

"OH FUCK!" the pain was worse than that time Mathowy had beaten him for three days straight, at least then he didn't break bones.

Neo laughed a cold laugh and pulled Claerwen from the dirt, but to her surprise it shot from her fingers and into Charlie's as he proceeded to heal himself.

Charlie jumped to his feet and flicked Claerwen at the ground; He planned to use an old trick taught by Mathowy. Charlie now dashed towards Neo on his newly repaired legs... she just stood still.

"Rapier!" Charlie's Wand became a four feet long glowing white blade and he slashed Neo in two... or so he thought, the blade met zero resistance because it passed through as if she wasn't there.

He tried again, and again, and again... she was made of water.

"This is an ability I doubt my grandfather taught you, he was against this kind of magic... but my father thought it necessary to use it... I can become any element or material imaginable!" Neo became iron and punched Charlie square on the chin sending him flying.

"I can just melt you" but the flames met Neo to late as she was now Water, he tried to make the flames hotter but she then became Blue fire, a fame hotter that Charlie's.

"Nice try but I'm in the lead for now" Neo Grinned a grin similar to Manfred's; it was almost as if she was Manfred.

This back and forth went on for a while as The Hood watched.

"I know your here Torsson, come out!" The Hood barked to Tancred who was hid behind a tree.

"I'm here to kill you Hood, whoever you are!" Tancred was shaking in anger, he wanted to avenge Ben.

"And how are you going to do that?" The Hood grinned under his disguise.

"For these past four days if have been training non stop for this fight, I have an unbreakable plan" Tancred didn't wait he sent lightening at the nearby fountain and it exploded covering the area with water, along g with the Hood, he then send icy wind which froze the Hood solid, and finally The Charged up the biggest bolt of Red lightening he could muster and blew the hood apart.

Then it began to rain... it rained red, but your normal pitter patter wasn't heard, only the disturbing sound of breathing and laughter and the screams of the people the Hood had killed over the year including Bens.

"Hahahahahaaa! ... You really thought killing a god would be so easy Tancred, I like the enthusiasm but no cigar just yet, the red rain formed a puddle which grew back into The Hood, cloths and all... "Boo!"

Tancred screamed as he punched the ground splitting the courtyard in two and sending the four people in the square to the air.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tancred was floating and the bricks and rocks and the water was spinning around him... the Hood watched amused.

Tancred drew the materials gathered into himself, creating hybrid armour of Rock and Ice to cover his body; he then ignited his arms into white flames.

"Let's go Hood!" Tancred confidence was booming.

"You know Tancred, the thing about our Endowment is that we can very easily hurt ourselves if we go over the top" the Hood turned and walked away as Tancred fell twenty feet to the ground and exploded into ice and flames... then the rain saved his life, a rain made by The Hood.

"You're lucky I like you" the Hood said before sitting down and watching the rest off Charlie and Neo's fight.

Neo is still in a trance, Charlie had figured this out, and he had to snap her out of Manfred's obvious orders to kill him. But first he had to get her pinned.

Charlie couldn't hit her with anything that would hurt her as she kept changing what she was made of, so he activated his trap set up earlier.

The ground gave way below Neo and she fell into the pit.

"You really thing the cheap exploding gas trick will work?" neo laughed as she stood up.

"That's not what this is" Charlie began to fill the hole with water and neo simply turned to steel and laughed some more, until the water turned out to be acid... and when acid touches metal it becomes a battery, she began to be electrocuted so she became fire... and began to be extinguished... then she became ice, and the heat from the acid melted her, then when she was nearly a goner Charlie teleported he out of there.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" The Hood teleported away to the anger of Charlie.

"I'll be taking this" Charlie picked up Cynaefwr and felt its warm glow on his face. Neo was flesh and bone again and Charlie woke her from her unconsciousness, obviously after tying her to a tree.

"I hope this works" Charlie used both wands and uttered a spell of remembering and forgetting, a spell that would allow Neo her free will back.

Neo's eyes flickered open and she said only two words before chaos arrived.

"I'm sorry" Then in the distance the city then exploded into a tower of flames.

**It's Happened I have finally mentioned the title of the Fic XD Please review or you won't be getting any more: D**


	18. The tower Of Flames

**The tower of flames, this has been my first ever fanfiction and here's the ending; it's been short and sweet guys. I'm hoping to get a Naruto Fanfic up and running for you fans of Konaha's number one unpredictable ninja... Well here it is the final chapter of the tower of flames!**

**Chapter 18: The Tower Of Flames**

Neo's eyes flickered open and she said only two words before chaos arrived.

"I'm sorry" Then in the distance the city then exploded into a tower of flames.

(Flashback)

Olivia stood in front of bens soon to be filled grave with a stern look on her face.

"Benjamin, I'm sorry for taking Charlie away from you for so long, I blame myself for this..." a tear fell from her cheek. "But from now on I'm going to get stronger, my endowment has become so much more advanced I can no-"

Olivia was interrupted as a bolt of green light struck her upside the head and she crashed into the ground unconscious.

"Create solid illusions right... the master has plans for you"

Neo Wyborn then used her newfound teleportation prowess to take Olivia to Him... her master.

(End flashback)

Everything was hazy...

Her body didn't feel like she owned it for some reason...

Then everything went white.

...

...

It could have been two minutes or two years Olivia didn't know, all she knew is that she was exhausted; somebody was using her powers... massively.

She awoke...

Olivia found herself hundreds of feet above the city centre of her home, with no control over her body... and surrounded by a heaven-high tower of the grandest flames you have ever laid eyes on, they were magnificent... they were destroying her home!

"STOP THIS!" Olivia screamed out at nobody in particular... there was no response.

She tried to move but it was useless to even try, the now visible Manfred Bloor who floated a few meters away dressed in crimson robes had her pinned by some weird magic... no doubt created by that bastard Ezekiel.

"Do not fret Miss Vertigo; you are serving a higher purpose! Your powers are magnificent, solid illusions limitless possibilities, with the right control you are essentially a god!" Manfred let himself chuckle madly "but you are not god miss vertigo... because gods can't be tamed"

Upon finishing his sentence Manfred used Olivia's own illusion abilities to create just that only not solid this time... this was for his pure enjoyment.

Manfred could have done anything to Olivia right now and it would be perceived as 100% real, even with her knowledge that it was fake... he could have her raped, tortured, have her friends assaulted the same way in front of her... but no... He chose to simply show her what the world would become under his almighty power.

Olivia saw a barren wasteland, an empty shell of what the world once was, flames covering everything, and one man stood in the middle of it all... Manfred, holding her beloved Charlie by his severed head... laughing like the maniac he is.

"Manfred! Stop this madness!" the Hood made himself known. "You can't play god like this. You're insane!"

The Hood... or Henry as his friends know him wasn't evil, he just hated Charlie, Fuck working for this maniac for the rest of whatever time he had left, he sprung into action.

Manfred upon hearing Henry's words blasted a wave of blue fire toward him, the however was dispersed by a wave of wind, the air Henry released fanned the fire turning it white and sending it toward not Manfred, but Olivia.

"Nice try hood" Manfred with a flick of his wrist used a combination of his own abilities and Olivia's to once again change the direction of the fire and also to manipulate its shape... into a huge white dragon.

The hood was good with the elements but making them into such a complicated shape so easily and with a fire with so much power... not gonna happen, he broke into a fast dash into the air, powered by his wind element he could move at extreme speeds, much faster than Manfred's dragon. Or at least he thought he was moving that fast.

"Forgetting about my original endowment aren't we hood?"

BOOM!

Henry was hit with the force of a hundred bulldozers, top that off with flames even his water armour count hold back he was in deep shit, Manfred had hypnotised him into thinking he was running away.

Manfred Chuckled as Henry smashed into a building, only to emerge seconds later on the offensive, his wounds were minor thanks to his water armour but man did that dragon pack a punch.

"You hypnotism won't work twice Manfred!" Henry bolted through the air while he withdrew sand from under the ground many meters below... he had a plan.

_**Meanwhile the tower of Flames Expanded Evermore... now miles wide completely engulfing the town four times over... yet not hurting any living thing.**_

"Your correct but I still have a god on my side you foolish boy from the past!" Manfred put more effort into his attack this time, instead of a mindless flick of the wrist he contorted his whole body until he was crouched... then he released all of his charged up energy with a shockwave of black fire.

"Shit!" The Hoods plan to use water to pacify Manfred was out of the window... there was no water in the air... for miles!

The hood was royally screwed. He crashed into the ground singed all over but not as bad as he expected, though this was still enough to keep him out of the game for a while.

"That's one fool sorted ... now for the second one, it looks like Wyborn failed, what a nice set of emotions I'm feeling from you Charlie... and I love the change of clothes." Manfred said the last part in a very false and un-Manfred-like tone of voice.

Charlie bone, the greatest Magician alive this day stood calmly... too calmly, his scruffy brown hair was tied into a ponytail, a red headband around his forehead. His usual pair of jeans and a t-shirt look was completely different; his sleeved black cloak with white flames wafted about in the wind showing off a chain vest underneath... and his wand, no wands were connected to his wrists... over a foot and a half in length, One Purest white... and one black as night.

"You know Manfred, even though I didn't like to show it since you're a dick... I always looked up to you in my Bloors academy days... your endowment was amazing to my inexperienced eyes, the power to bend the minds of others was swamped by my pretty much useless power to look into photographs and paintings... "Charlie inspected the black wand in his right hand. "How wrong I was, my ability of time travel has allowed me to claim this wand: "Cŵntân" the black flame... he called out to _Claerwen, they are a pair, the two most powerful objects in existence. And know they are one again"_

Manfred's smirk disappeared when he suddenly found himself launched out of even the huge tower of flames; Charlie had teleported out and used his two wands to drag him out!

"Damn... that was taxing on my reserves" Charlie stopped his panting and looked at the shaken up Manfred as he recovered his composure.

Not waiting for another chance for Charlie to attack Manfred went on the offensive with everything he had. Thanks to his distance from Olivia he had no access to the boosting effects of her power... but this wasn't going to stop him.

"Tie for you to see what all my preparation has been for Boy!" Manfred made and "O" with his hands and concentrated his hottest flames into an attack, a cylinder of black fire erupted toward Charlie who's only possible move was to cross his wands into a shield, this didn't work very well but luckily there were only minor scratches received.

"Well Yo-" Charlie didn't get a chance to give one of his signature comebacks before he was being attacked on all sides by blue, white, and green balls of fire, he batted each away with his wands.

Still without uttering a word Manfred watched the skirmish between boy and element while he prepared his next attack, Bone could use his magic to dispel almost all his fire, but since he generated the flames and didn't use pre-existing ones Charlie would be unable to alter their makeup.

"Ha! Get ready for what's coming boy!" Manfred used another Set of weird hand movements to prepare his next attack, first the "O" then another set of strange movements before gripping his right wrist and generating a small ball of flame... perfectly cylindrical.

Manfred rocketed forth with flames shooting from his feet towards Charlie meanwhile holding his arm at the magician.

"Shit, that's a lot of condensed energy" Charlie leaped back after dispelling the last fireball and got ready, Charlie gathered as much water from the air as he could into a spear the length of his entire body, while Manfred was approaching he condensed, and condensed unto the water was at strong as titanium, he then used all of his physical strength to lunged it toward the crazed maniac.

"What's a puny spear going to do!?" Almost on cue the spear pieced straight through Manfred's attack and straight through his shoulder too...damn!

Manfred registered the pain instantly and thanked whatever god existed that the spear was very narrow or his shoulder would have been near useless. Manfred used his hypnotism power to trick his own mind into thinking he had full movement of the limb until he could get Olivia to heal it completely.

"Looks like I got you Manfred... sorry" Charlie turned his back and started to walk away.

"What?" Manfred's eyes suddenly shot open wide as his shoulder turned into water and over half his torso splashed to the ground, Manfred gave a smirk after this and decided to humour Charlie's confidence and dropped to his knees. "You haven't won Bone, Come back here!"

Charlie stopped "your right, I haven't won until your dead Manfred" after he stopped this sentence however Manfred's nonexistent should spawned an exact replica... only made out of fire.

"You thought I was finished... HA! You foolish boy" Manfred dashed back into Olivia's tower of flames leaving Charlie Gobsmacked.

...

...

Back with Olivia

Manfred had returned alone and was healing his wounds using her power, that's all she knew, if Charlie hadn't followed that probably meant he had failed in his task to rescue her, if she had any control of her body she would have cried.

"Don't fret Miss Vertigo, he's alive... for now, I am going to use your power to finish him off" Manfred broke into his cliché manic laughter again.

"And what makes you think you can kill me Manfred?" Charlie appeared out of nowhere, it was true, without the use of Olivia's power Manfred was the equivalent of a mouse to Charlie.

"I have your little girlfriends power to destroy you with of course" And with that Charlie was swamped by a wave of Nothing... a black empty space... dark matter... the material hell must be made of; anything was possible with these solid illusions.

The Blackness was joined by other torrents of destructive force afterwards; Missiles, swords... T-rex's you name it and it was attacking Charlie bone, it looked like it was the end.

"You've failed to notice one thing Manfred" A voice came from the sphere of destruction.

Manfred's eye twitched.

"Look at the people on the grounds, they are unharmed" Charlie was correct; no living thing was effected by Olivia's illusion.

Manfred began to sweat bullets.

"Illusions like this can't have a negative effect on living things you idiot" With that the Blackness dispersed and Manfred was separated from the world of the living.

...

...

She could feel again, more importantly she could feel his warmth. Charlie was holding her again.

"She's waking up!" came the excited voice of Benjamin... a very alive Benjamin.

"Olivia you're amazing"

"You were God!"

"I'm so happy"

Olivia's eyes fluttered open to reveal she was in the hospital surrounded by friends and family, but most importantly she was in the arms of her love Charlie bone.

"What happed guys?" Olivia got straight to the point; unless they were many miles away then this hospital shouldn't exist.

"You happened Liv, after Manfred was killed his spell amplifying your power lingered for a while... a few days... you repaired everything! Including the ruins I might add and even brought Ben back to life!" Charlie was beaming a huge smile at his Girlfriend as she was hugged my Emma and neo Wyborn.

"Wow! I did all that, I guess Manfred was right to call me a god" Olivia's joke however rubbish managed to get the whole room laughing, there were just o happy.

They would live happy for a long time all thanks to a bit of time travel, illusion and above all else... Friendship.

**It's Over! Its all over! Thankyou all for the suport and i am mega sorry for the wait! I have no excuse! Goodbye all!**


End file.
